Count My Blessings
by Momo16
Summary: Angela is shy, geeky and in a abusive relationship, she thinks he is a blessing. Will she ever admit her love for her best friend, popular boy Edward cullen? Give it a shot, Rated T for Abuse. All human. :D
1. School Daze

**This is my Angela and Edward Fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer own it's all. Though I do think Edward and Angela would make a great couple.**

1. School daze

_You're as sharp as a knife and you fit like a glove_  
_That is no way to live that is no way to love_  
_Full of fear in your skin and the weakness in giving in_  
_Stabbed in the back but you feel no pain_  
_Push the heaviest doors that you can't open_  
_Yeah they tied me up and my body lies still, again._

_Ellie Goulding – Salt Skin_

Two years ago today was the day Eric Yorkie and I started dating. He might remember, but he probably won't do anything special. Who said you need special things to make a relationship work? At the start of our relationship he would buy me lots of little gifts, but since his mom died he doesn't seem to remember mundane things such as my birthday... and, well, he's sometimes a bit too forceful with me.

I like Eric a lot, just not as much as I like Edward Cullen, my best friend. But the difference between them is that Eric gave me the time of day, every day, whereas Edward gave me my first kiss at the age of 14. We never spoke about it after, of course he wouldn't bring it up again, it was with _me; _the most uninteresting girl in school.

"Angela? Helloooooo?" Jessica Stanley, one of my oldest friends, was waving her hand frantically in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, err... sorry, what where you saying?" I asked. It seemed rude to ask her to repeat her questions when I let my mind wonder aimlessly. I smiled at Jessica urging her to carry on, my mom always said a smile boosted a person's confidence, so I smiled a lot these days... but it didn't seem to be aiding with my confidence at all.

"I was saying, what stall are you doing for the charity fair next weekend?" she asked growing impatient with me.

"I'm doing the bake sale with Mrs. Cullen; I'm going over to her house the night before to help her prepare for it."

"Oh. Interesting." She already seemed bored with me. _Just like Edward..._

_If I just left now, would she really miss me? Of course not._I looked around once, ready to throw my untouched food in the trash, when I saw him walk in; Edward. He had bronze tousled hair, pale skin, moss green eyes, a lean body and he stood tall at six one; taller than me and I'm pretty tall at five nine. He was then followed by his two siblings, Alice, who was petite and pixie like, with short black spiky hair, and Emmet, who was huge and intimidating to anyone who didn't know him, to me he was a total sweetheart.

I heard Jessica groan beside me, I looked over to her to see if she was ok.

"Why does dear Eddie always style his hair like he has just had the most amazing sex ever?"

Before I could answer, Edward had reached our table; he was wearing a black tee which hugged his perfectly sculpted abs, with a black pair of faded jeans hung seductively on his hips. He reached over to retrieve a chair Emmet had passed over to him to sit next to me, exposing the valley of his torso.

_Oh my...Angela Weber, you are the minister's daughter, stop looking at him like that! Not to mention you already have a boyfriend!_

"Hey Ange," he smiled, nudging me softly in my upper arm. I had to hold back the hiss of pain which was ready to escape my lips. The contact made my eyes sting with tears. I blinked them away before anyone would notice, if they did then I would have to explain why I was disturbed by a soft nudge, why I always seemed to wear long sleeve tops, why most of my body was covered in black and blue bruises.

"Are you still coming over on Friday to help mom?" Asked Alice, I just simply smiled and nodded.

"Where's Jasper and Rosalie?" Asked Jessica. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins, Jasper is dating Alice and Rosalie is dating Emmet. They both had blond hair and blue eyes, though Jaspers hair is curly where as Rosalie's is long and wavy. She was always on the receiving end of envious glares as she was the most beautiful girl in our school. She could give supermodels a run for their money; she was intelligent, pretty and a nice person over all.

"Oh they're just running late, something about traffic" Edward replied.

"Are you getting your stalls ready for the fair?" Lauren asked Edward and Alice.

Alice squealed in delight at this question and was practically bouncing in her seat whilst Edward just looked amused at his younger sibling.

"Well, I'm setting it up with Rose and its going to be with lots and lots of hair products and make up for people to try and Edward is doing the blindfolded kissing booth this year."

"Oh are you now..." Lauren practically purred at him, it was pretty disturbing. Edward just nodded, unfazed by her question. It was no secret that Jessica and Lauren have huge crushes on Edward; they were never able to conceal their feeling for him well.

I checked my watch, to see that we still have a couple of minutes left till our lessons begin, I watch Eric walk towards our table, looking directly at me.

"Ange, want to walk to class with me?" he asks.

"Sure." I smile, assembling my books to leave. There is a slight problem though; I can't get past. I'll have to squeeze past Edward and Eric won't be happy about that. I stand looking down awkwardly at Edward who realises the predicament I'm in.

He stands up; "Oh, sorry, here let me help you" lets me squeeze past him, whilst resting his warm palm on my back.

"Thank you." I mumble and head towards Eric, who grabs hold of my hand greedily. We exit the cafeteria in silence, the hallways are empty; students making the most of their time before lessons begin.

Abruptly I'm slammed into the lockers, with Eric's hands tightly gripped at my throat. His hands getting tighter and tighter slowly cutting off my air passage, I was starting to see white spots in my vision.

"Er-ic... please... you're hurting... me."

"Don't you ever let another man touch you like that ever again." he growled. "Do you hear me?" I could feel the locker cutting into my skin, making my eyes water.

I nodded shakily; my breath came out in short gasps as he slowly released his vice grip from my neck.

Eric dipped his head into my neck, placing soft butterfly kisses on my collarbone up to the soft spot behind my ear.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't control myself when another guy touches you... you understand don't you?" he asked, his voice an audible whisper. I nodded once, unable to speak.

"You're coming over to my house after school, right?"

_Lie._

"Er... erm… I can't, I have to help my dad with some charity event coming up soon." I smiled weakly.

"Tomorrow then." He said with a promise, before placing a soft kiss on my mouth.

**I hope you like the first chapter, please REVIEW and tell me what you guys think of it****...**


	2. New Girl

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorites'...it means a lot! No seriously it does! It took time because FF wasn't letting me update, I had this written a few days back, also if anybody is reading my other story, I will update soon, just give me time ...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

2. New girl

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

_Aqualung – Strange and beautiful_

I checked myself thoroughly over, making sure there was no way you would be able to notice any of the damage Eric had caused me. It wasn't his fault, he just sometimes lost his temper and took it out on me. He was a lovely person when he wasn't infuriated, I still liked Edward but Eric was good distraction, which was a blessing. Eric didn't like my friendship with Edward... well Eric didn't like me mixing with any member of the opposite sex, he got really jealous. It wasn't his fault; I shouldn't aggravate him to the point of using physical force with me.

I was making my way to school, tonight I would go see Mrs. Cullen and help her out with the bake sale tomorrow. I was always 30 minutes early for my first lesson, I made my usual route to the library, I had completed all of my assignments for this week and the next week, however I liked to go there for some silence. I walked toward the end of the library to my usual table, which was always empty.

Not today.

Edward was there.

He was hunched over the table with a frown on his face, looking intently at the piece of work laid out in front of him. I turned round, ready to leave him to his work when I heard his soft voice call out to me.

"Angela." My heart stuttered in my chest, beating hard.

_Sinful._

"Hey... Edward," my voice sounded weak to my own ears, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh. I need to that calculus homework Mr. Vernon gave us, and I completely forgot, so I thought I would just do it now, the rest are coming later. What are you doing here?"

_I came here to think. Shield myself from the world for a while. Get away from the pain, but I can't escape the pain that's consumed my body._

_Smile._"I just came to read."

"Come, sit." He kicked the chair out opposite him, waiting for me to sit. He is my friend, we have a mutual understanding.

I placed my bag on the side of the table. "Do you need help?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'm guessing you have already completed yours..." I nodded.

E&A

I spent the next 20 minutes with Edward, helping him. He was in my calculus class and far from stupid but the work Mr. Vernon assigned was hard.

With a few minutes to spare, Edward and I walked towards our calculus class. On the way we saw Alice skipping down the hallway, being trailed by an amused Jasper.

Alice saw us and stopped before turning back to whisper something into Jaspers ear. _What did she say to him?_

They were an odd couple, he was tall, blonde and lean, and she was a small black haired pixie.

"Hey dudes! Have you seen the new girl? Isabella Swan? She is the chief's daughter, she moved here from phoenix." It was like she was on happy pills, and I loved her for it.

Edward spoke up, "Nope, she will most likely be in one our classes throughout the day though. Anyway c'mon Ange, we have class, we'll see you guys at break." Edward laced his fingers through mine; he had been doing this since we were toddlers. I felt an immediate sensation from where we connected; I couldn't help the butterflies it had unleashed in my abdomen.

_And this is the reason why you will be going to hell... ungrateful..._

_It's not my fault! I don't mean to feel this way about him..._

_You hardly ever feel this with Eric._

_It's different with Eric. Anyway... Edward doesn't see me like that, were just friends..._

_Of course he wants to be just friends! What sort of crazy person argues with herself, in her own mind?_

"Ange, are you okay?" I blinked rapidly to see Edward waving his hand in my face.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, I came across as rude because I didn't respond to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't worry about it, I was just saying we should take our seats and you just totally spaced out on me" He chuckled indicating that he wasn't mad at me.

We both took our seats, next to each other; I took out my notepad and homework. The class was about to start when a girl came rushing in. She passed a slip to Mr. Vernon and he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, Isabella Swan" She turned around, and she was beautiful. She didn't have Rose's obvious beauty, hers was innocent. She had dark brown hair, which cascaded past her shoulders, with matching innocent eyes. Her pale skin flushed pink like a rose as she looked for a vacant seat, she found one next to me and practically sprinted to the spot, as she sat down I smiled reassuringly at her.

Poor girl. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be new to a school, especially one so far into the year.

"Hey I'm Angela, this is Edward"

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella" she smiled a sweet smile.

I turned back to Edward who was looking at Bella with appraising eyes, which affected me more than it should have.

But it hurt a lot; he looked infatuated with her... enchanted.

_Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric. He is your boyfriend. Stop thinking about Edward, he's your best friend and nothing else!_

E&A

I silently drove to the Cullen's, I was used to the drive now, when I first started going over I would get lost and would end up having to call one of the Cullen's for directions. I drove through the driveway and parked my 1970 Monte Carlo next to the Cullen's garage, which could easily fit 5 cars. I saw Emmet walking out of the house.

"Hey Angela!" he bellowed.

"Hey Emmy Bear," I smiled; this guy would always get a genuine smile out of me, "is Mrs. Cullen in?"

"Yep, she is just cooking dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Rosalie now, for something… "he raised his eye brow suggestively.

"Oh gosh, too much information Emmett," I cringed.

"Come 'ere!" he sprinted over to me, wrapping his hulking arms around my waist and spun me around. It would have been fun, if it wasn't for the bruise which covered most of my abdomen, making me gasp out in pain.

I blinked back the tears invading my eyes but not before Edward saw, "Emmet! Let her go, for god's sake! Ange are you ok?" he looked worried.

I tried to regain my composure after Emmet had put me down, I was breathing heavily now. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know.

"Yes... its fine, don't worry about it."

"Why are you crying then?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

_I was crying?_

"I, erm, I fell before, and it still seems to be a little sore... clumsy me!" I laughed nervously.

"Maybe we should get my dad to take a look at it..." _No. No. No. No. No!_

If Dr Cullen saw this, then he would know this wasn't from a fall, he'd know someone hit me.

"No! Its fine, first I should see your mum and help her out... yep" I started to make my way up the porch steps, when I felt cool fingers wrap around my arm softly.

"Are you sure? We can get you checked now, if you want."

"Don't worry." I stood on my tiptoes to ruffle his bronze locks.

Inside was Mrs. Cullen, standing over the stove.

"Hello dear." She turned to give the softest hug ever and smiled the sweetest smile.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen."

"Angela please. How many times do you need to be told, call me Esme."

"Okay Esme, when shall we get started?"

"Now if you want hun, everything is set up"

We got to work baking, preparing for the charity fair.

**What could possibly happen? Well stay tuned in for the next chapter!**

**Also please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Blind folded kisses

**Sorry it took a time, I went to see TAYLOR SWIFT, OMFG! It was amazing! Anyway...Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys *heart*, this is a all human story, some people were wondering. Also I will be updating my other story, if anyone reads it, I saved the chapter on my college computer and haven't got it with me to update at home...anyway enough of that. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything...**

3. Blind folded kisses

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to do  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_Colbie Caillat – Fallin' for you_

I woke up to my mother's voice cacophonous voice, "Angela! It's the charity fair today, you're going to be late going to Mrs. Cullens!" I rolled groggily out of bed, I was definitely not a morning person. I shuffled my way to the bathroom, showering quickly and brushing my teeth.

I made my way downstairs into the kitchen where my eight year old twin brothers sat, catapulting soggy cereal at one other.

My mother sighed, she was clearly exasperated "David, Jude, could you please stop that?"

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he is already at the fair, making sure everything is set up and ready to go" she smiled.

"Mom, I've got to go, see you later. Love you guys!" I kissed both of my brothers on their heads.

"Love you Angie!" They both screeched, whilst my mom asked what I was going to do for breakfast.

I drove to the Cullens, when I heard one of my favourite songs on the radio.

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,_  
_With just one single blow._  
_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides,_  
_And your walk by lies and your humiliation_  
_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_  
_As if I don't already see them._  
_I walk with my head down,_  
_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,_  
_Somebody made you cold,_  
_But the cycle ends right now,_  
_You can't lead me down that road,_  
_You don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

I sang along happily 'till my heart was content. It was wrong to do so, but I couldn't help thinking about Eric. I shouldn't blame him for what he does, he's one of the best things that could ever happen to me; he tells me that all the time. He tells me that I will never find anybody like him; that will treat me as good he does.

I pulled up into the Cullen's drive way to see Emmet and Edward already loading boxes into Dr and Mrs. Cullen's black Mercedes Benz. I got out my car and was walking to the porch steps when Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. His scent engulfed me; he smelt of a mixture of cinnamon and pine wood.

"I've got something to tell you!" he told me excitedly, an adorable grin stretching on his face.

"W… what is it?" I asked hesitantly, as he pulled me up the stairs still holding my arm. He pulled me into the living room and sat me down onto his couch, he sat next to me, looking intently.

"I think I like someone." every beat my heart took started to ache "she is amazing, smart and oh so beautiful."

_Smile._

"That's wonderful, who is it? Is it Bella, the new girl?" I hope he couldn't hear the tremble in my voice.

"Yeah, I know I've only known her for a few hours but yesterday when you where with my mum baking, I was talking to her on the phone, and she is absolutely amazing! I don't know if she likes me like _that_yet, but I know things will be good with her!"

I blinked back the forming tears. _Shameful…_

_Don't show him you're weak! You know what happens when you cry in front of Eric!_

_Smile._

"I'm so happy for you; I hope everything works out for you, you deserve it." I was happy, it had taken Edward a while for him to a hundred percent trust me again after our awkward kiss. I'm glad he knew I was there for him.

He wrapped his arms around my neck again; "Thank you, I just thought you should know, being my best friend and all. I knew you would understand. C'mon we should get going." he stood up, waiting for me.

_Smile._

"Yeah, let's go"

E&A

Mrs. Cullen and I had sold over a 200 cakes and biscuits; we still had a few hours left before we could pack everything up.

"Angela, dear, you can go wander around for a while, it has quieted down. Go have a little fun and come back in while." she smiled.

"It's fine, Mrs. Cullen, I don't mind staying here."

"Nonsense! Go have fun for a little while, check Alice and Rosalie at their stall! Oh and Angela, please, its Esme." she smiled, her chestnut brown hair framing her perfect heart face.

I wandered through the stalls for a while, until I reached Alice's stall. They had just finished selling some beauty product to a customer. After talking to them, I still had some time to kill.

I wandered a little more until I saw Edward's stall. Alice must have designed it, as it was covered in huge cherry red pouting lips. I couldn't help the giggle which escaped my lips; I looked at the line to see at least 6 girls waiting for their turn.

_Lucky girls, they're going to kiss him… poor boy, he has to kiss so many girls without knowing who it is… it's for a good cause though, he is so charitable._

Before I had time to decide I walked over to the counter, silently passing a dollar over to the women who gave me a ticket. I walked to the back of the line, the girl in front of me turned round and smiled; revealing bright blue braces. She couldn't have been older than 15, she looked adorable, and naïve.

_What are you doing? This is wrong! Just because you have thoughts, does not mean you act upon them._

_It's for a charity. It's for a charity. It's for a charity. It's for a charity. It's for a charity._I was repeating this as if it was some kind of mantra.

I inched closer and closer to Edward, until finally it was my turn.

_STOP it, right now!_

"Next." I heard the woman call.

_You will never get another chance._I looked around, making sure I wouldn't get recognised. I slowly made my way to Edward's little desk, I sat down in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked. It kind of defeated the purpose of a blindfolded kissing booth if he asked the girls their name.

Silence.

After a few seconds he gave up.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

Silence.

"O-kay then." I could see his hand twitching to take the blindfold off.

I felt his warm hands cup my cheek, I closed my eyes as his lips dipped down to meet mine. His lips where soft on my chapped ones, my whole body started to tingle. I could feel the heat growing in the pit of my stomach, spreading through my limbs. My heart was beating erratically, his lips kept molding against mine, it was a chaste kiss, but I never felt this way with Eric.

_Oh my… Eric!_

I gently pulled back, pushing Edward back, signaling him to stop.

Edward was now breathing heavily, as was I.

"Please tell me your name." he asked.

Silence.

His hand cupped my cheek again, but this time he brushed something off my cheek; I realized when he felt it between his thumb and forefinger that it was a tear drop, I didn't know I was crying until now.

I could see the frown forming on his face.

"You have got to tell me, that was amazing… please don't be upset"

Silence.

I slowly started to get up when I felt his hand frantically reach out, "please" he begged. I gently pulled back, walking away from him.

Still crying.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned… **

**The song she was singing is**: **Taylor Swift – Mean **

**Review please! **


	4. First Kiss

**Thanks to everyone, who reviews and favourites, even people who just read! Means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

4. First kiss

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Wont let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Never grow up_

_Taylor Swift – Never Grow Up_

I walked back to my stall, furiously wiping away at my eyes, how could I have been so reckless? Anyone could have seen me, Eric could have seen it, he would definitely not be happy about that. I couldn't stop thinking about it, the way Edwards lips moulded so well to my own, the softness upon my chapped ones. The kiss was similar to the first kiss, when we were 14.

_*flashback*  
I walked into Mrs. Cullen's kitchen to see Alice sitting on her barstool, swinging her legs back and forth. Back and forth. Eating cereal._

"_Hey Angela" she chirped._

"_Hi, how are you?" I asked._

"_I'm ecstatic! D'you know why? Because Jasper is coming to pick me up, were going on our first date today!" she squealed in delight. Alice has always crushed on Jasper, ever since he and his family moved here from Texas at the age of 8. Edward told me that Jasper has liked Alice and has contemplated asking her out however he was scared Alice would reject him. It was ridiculous; any person who spent time with them could see how affectionate they both are towards each other._

"_Finally, you guys are made for each other, it was bound to happen soon" I told her._

"_Hey, d'you know where Edward is?" I asked._

"_Just gelling all that hair of his, he'll be down in a minute" she giggled._

_She hopped of the stool and asked "Do I look okay?" she has a cobalt blue spaghetti strap dress on, which comes down to her knees._

_"You look lovely Alice, I love the colour of the dress" I smiled reassuringly._

_"I know it's the same colour as Jaspers eyes!" before I could respond, the bell rang indicating someone was at the door. "Oh! That'll be Jazzy, see you later Angela!"_

"_See you Alice" she was out the door before I could finish my words. I sat down on the bar stool, my feet actually reaching the ground. I sat there for a few moments in silence, waiting for Edward to show._

"_Hey." I turned to see Edward leaning on the door frame, buttoning up his dark shirt. I couldn't help the sigh which escaped my lips._

"_Ready Eddie?" I knew he hated that name, but I couldn't help calling it him._

"_Yes, Angel" he smiled devilishly._

"_Shut up!"_

"_It's true, you're such a goody two shoes, you never do anything wrong!"_

"_There is nothing wrong with being good, I'm the ministers daughter, what do you expect?" I went to church every Sunday, and I always helped my father out when it came to organising charity events._

"_Exactly! Let's go have some fun and be daring!" he pulled me off the stool, walking with me to the back of the house, to his back garden._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To our meadows" he was leading me to the woods at the back._

"_Ohhh, very daring Eddie. Our meadows"_

"_Shut up and just follow me" he kept hold of my hand as he led the way._

_E&A_

_We were lying on the grass, it was spring so the flowers are ready to bloom and shoot out of the shrubs and colour the world._

"_So you brought me here to be daring?" I asked Edward._

"_Well I can't think of anything right now." he sat up sitting with his legs crossed under him._

"_Okay, well, let me know when you think of something." and with that I let my eyes close softly, feeling the soft wind uplift my hair. After a few moments of silence he spoke._

"_I've got it!"_

_I didn't respond to him, I just kept my eyes closed._

"_Angela! Get up!"_

_I was still unresponsive._

"_Alright, that's it!" my eyes flew open in time to see him sit on my waist so he was straddling me, and that's when he started to tickle me._

_I tried to kick him off however he was sitting on my waist so anything I did with my legs wasn't affecting him._

"_Eddie... ahh... stop!" I gasped out._

"_Say sorry" he kept tickling me_

"_No... why?... ah stop!" his hands were roaming all over my abdomen._

"_For calling me Eddie, Angel"_

"_... Fine... Fine! S... Sorry!" I screeched._

"_For?" Edward devilishly inquired._

"_For calling... you Eddie!" he grabbed hold of my hands; which were trying to shove him off me, pinning them over my head. His face was just inches away from my own, his moss eyes boring deeply into my chocolate ones. Both our chests heaved up and down, whilst our breaths come out in short raspy breaths._

_He removed his eyes away from my own, trailing down my face until they saw my lips, he slowly dipped his head but I couldn't help my thoughts at the moment._

_What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing? Is he going to kiss me? Of course not! It's you! The most repugnant girl ever._

_He placed his lips softly upon mine; I could feel my body start to tingle as he softly sucked at my bottom lip, my first kiss, and it was with Edward. Surely he couldn't like me._

_Our lips locked together in a dance that only we knew, I felt his breath light yet hot slightly scold my check, my stomach jolting, swirling with pleasure, I feel euphoric and petrified at the same time, only he had the ability to mix my emotions like that._

_After a few moment passed, I felt his tongue probe at my lips._

_He wants to French you?_

_Before I could finish my thought, he pulled away. I quickly masked the disappointment on my face._

"_What was that?" I asked, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. He released my hands and got off of me, his eyes were wide with shock._

"_Oh... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Ange." Of course he didn't mean it, you're stupid to think he would ever willingly kiss you and then enjoy it._

"_Let's just forget this ever happened." Forget that his lush lips ever made contact with your horrid fish lips. I nodded quickly, sitting up, crossing my legs beneath me; mirroring Edward's position._

"_Edward... it's… it's okay, it meant nothing, doesn't matter." I hesitantly smiled at him._

"_See, I knew you would understand, you always do Angel." He smiled his crooked smile._

"_Uh hm, I think we should head back before it gets dark." Before I start crying and showing you my weakness._

"_Yep, C'mon then." He stood up with his arms outstretched for me to take._

"Angela, dear..." I zoned back into reality to see that I had walked past Mrs. Cullen's stall. I turned to see her looking at me with an amused expression.

"Ah, young love, were you thinking about Eric?"

"Y... yes, Mrs. Cullen." I answered, stammering and blushing furiously.

_Liar. Liar._

**Hope you enjoyed it, review!**


	5. Edward POV of the flashback

**Thanks for reviews! Did you guys like the last chapter, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, so I wasn't sure, if you guys liked it or not =\**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

5. Edward POV of the flashback

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know_

_Glee cover – Somewhere only we know_

Angela was coming over today so I was just getting ready for her, not like I like her or anything, I mean she _is_my best friend. She doesn't even see me like that, not that I care or anything! I was putting on a pair of jeans, when I heard the doorbell ring, Ange must be here already.

I ran my fingers through my hair, not bothering to comb it, people thought I styled it specially to look like I just had sex... not my fault I'm irresistible at the age of 14. I heard the doorbell ring again, that must have been Jasper, coming to take Alice out on their date, and she had been gushing about it for the last few days. Emmet and I didn't need to talk to Jazz about treating our baby sister well, he knew what we would do to him, but also we knew how much he cared for her.

I silently made my way down the stairs with my shirt still open, I saw Angela sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, with her back towards me.

"Hey." I called to her; as she turned to look at me I slowly started buttoning up my shirt, to hear a satisfying sigh escape her lips.

She was wearing jeans and a fitted white t-shirt, which made her olive complexion glow.

"Ready Eddie?" _god, how I hated that name!_

"Yes, Angel" I smiled, two can play at this game, she hated it. Being the minister's daughter didn't help her, it just added to her impeccable reputation.

"Shut up!"

"It's so true, you're such a goody two shoes, you never do anything wrong Angel._"_

"There is nothing wrong with being good, I'm the ministers daughter, what do you expect?" I didn't expect anything different from her, she was perfect.

"Exactly! Let's go have some fun and be daring!" she was always so composed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"To out meadows" our favourite place in the world.

Somewhere only we know.

"Ohhh, very daring Eddie. Our meadows." she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up and follow me." I told her grabbing hold of her soft, warm hands, leading the way. We walked quietly but comfortably through the back of my yard.

Finally we reached our meadows, lying down on the grass.

"So you brought me here to be daring?" she asked me.

"Well I can't think of anything right now." I told her, which was true, I couldn't.

"Okay well let me know when you think of something." she closed her eyes, her hair was lifted by the wind, making her look like a real angel.

"I've got it!" I told her coming up with an idea, but she was not listening to me.

"Angela! Get up!" she was still not listening to me!

"Right that's it" I quickly sat down on her middle, so that I was straddling her. I was tickling her now, so that she was squirming under me, she tried kicking me off but her legs just couldn't reach me.

"Eddie...ahh...stop!" she gasped out; I could see her face flushing a little pink.

"Say sorry."

"No... why?... ah stop!"

"For calling me Eddie, Angel." she knew how much I hated that awful name!

"...Fine...Fine! S...Sorry!" finally she gave into me.

"For?" I asked, not giving up that easily

"For calling... you Eddie!"she said, whilst trying to shove me off her, I grabbed hold of her hands and brought them over her head, pinning her to the grass. We only a shared a small air passage between us, we were breathing heavily, our chests rising and falling.

I was now looking at her lips, her soft luscious lips. Our lips locked, slowly moving together, my stomach tingled, and I felt on top of the world. Her mouth was so soft making my head spin with euphoria. At that moment I was lost in her lips, I wanted to run my cool fingers along her hot skin, just to feel her moan my name…

I don't know what came over me; I felt my tongue probe at her mouth, tracing the outline of her lips, which were now warm and moist. Just her lips were turning me on; I felt a electric current run through my body, giving me a hard on.

_What was I doing with her? She is my best friend, when did I ever get turned on by her?_

If I was able to feel it then she would definitely be able to feel, so I quickly jumped off Angela, my eyes wide with shock_._

_Think of something quick… quick… Jazz making out with your sister… yep that definitely deflated it._

"What was that?" she asked, her voice quivering_. Oh my god! You idiot, she hated it!_

"Oh...I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Ange. Let's just forget this ever happened." I quickly tried to amend myself. _Such a fool to even think she liked it!_

"Edward... its ... its okay, it meant nothing, doesn't matter." she smiled hesitantly at me.

"See I knew you would understand, you always do Angel." I smiled back, hoping things weren't uncomfortable for the both of us.

"Uh hm, I think we should head back before it gets dark."

"Yep, C'mon then" I stood, holding my hands out for her to take.

When we reached home, Angela was picked up by her mom. After Angela left, I sat on the couch, flicking through the channels, but nothing was catching my attention. Even if it was, my mind was filled with images of Angela, and our kiss. I wasn't going to tell her but it was my first ever kiss and I enjoyed it. I was just a little annoyed that Angela hadn't liked it, I mean I know that guy Eric liked her but I didn't think she liked him back, did she?

I don't know why it bothered me anyway, she was my best friend. If she wanted to be with that kid Eric, then who am I to get involved?

I felt someone sit next me, I looked up to see Emmet grinning at me mischievously.

"What's up with you hulk?" I asked, annoyed at his happy mood.

"Nothing, princess, nothing. Though what happened between you and Angela? When you guys came back? There was so much tension it hurt to be in the same room between you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered, unfazed.

"Cut the crap Eddie! Something happened now spill!" he smiled his big moron smile.

"I… er… kissed Angela…"

"Du-ude,"- he broke the word into two syllables- "how was it?"

"It was good, real good. But I don't think she liked it." I looked down embarrassed at this.

"Naw, trust me, we Cullen's can kiss. She enjoyed it." he stated, making kissy noises at me.

"I hope she did Emmet" _I really hope she did._

**I hope you enjoyed looking into Edwards mind, he may have come across as a little annoying and cocky but remember he is only 14 years old ahaha **

**Review and tell me what you guys thought about Edwards POV, please!**


	6. Dirty little secret

**Sorry for the long wait, I still have exams going on so you know how it is...**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

6. Dirty little secret

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The Band Perry – If I Die Young_

I hadn't spoken to Eric over the weekend; he said he was busy so I had the weekend to myself which I was thankful for; my bruises seemed to be finally disappearing; turning an off yellow colour. Alice and Edward had tried ringing to see if I wanted to do anything, however I told them I had assignments to complete, I wasn't ready to face Edward just yet. I trudged my way to my locker with my head down, too tired to comprehend, how could I have been so brainless to kiss him?

Anyone could have seen me!

_Foolish, foolish girl. this is not how you father raised you, to go around committing sins, and in broad day light._

"_**He who guards his mouth and his tongue keeps himself from calamity**__."_I kept repeating this quote in my mind from Proverbs 21:23. Maybe if I hadn't acted upon this then I wouldn't be in this pickle of a situation in the first place.

I was opening my locker to retrieve my books for first my first period, when a note fell to the ground. I looked around to see if anyone was around, though it was too early for people to be making any sort of appearances. It was a crisp piece of paper folded in half right in the center. I opened the note and pushed my glasses higher up my nose to read the typed up letter, it read:

_Hey 'Angel',  
but you and I both know,  
your actions lately have been anything but angelic.  
How did it feel kissing Cullen? As special as you fantasized it would be?  
Does your loyal boyfriend know about this?  
Don't worry 'Angel'; I will keep your dirty little secret, if you can keep your boyfriend happy.  
x_

I frantically looked around, hoping to see if anyone looked suspicious. However there were a few people passing by mindlessly, my locker was situated at the front of the school, so I got a great view of the front doors. I saw Bella walking in looking a little apprehensive.

"Bella!" I called; as she made her way to me I scrunched the note and pushed it into my back pocket.

She looked up, all apprehension lost from her face, she smiled "Hey Angela". We still had a bit of time to kill so we walked side by side in comfortable silence toward the canteen.

"So… how was your weekend, Bella?" I asked

"Err… yeah… it was good… erm Edward rang me… and he asked me out." she smiled shyly, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. My heart plummeted in my chest, of course he would, she is beautiful. Unlike you, goody-two-shoes.

"Go on," I encouraged her, nudging her softly.

"I told him I would think about it." she looked down so her hair would fall in front of her face, obscuring my view of it.

"Do you not like him?" I asked cautiously.

"He is a lovely guy, but I just got out of a major relationship with someone from La Push and I don't know if I'm ready for this… I'm just a little confused to be honest."

"That's a valid point, but don't be too harsh on him, he is a great guy who will treat you exceptionally well and be everything you would ever ask for, I would say ask his last girlfriend, Tanya Denali, but she holds a grudge against him since they broke up."

"Why? What happened between him and her?" she asked, curiosity burning bright in her eyes.

"She was cheating on him with Tyler and when he confronted her about it, she accused him of cheating with me. She was always jealous of the relationship Edward and I had, so tried to use it against us, which is preposterous, I don't see Edward anything other than a brother" I chuckled.

"Oh, okay. So I should tell him yes then?"

"Yes go for it" I smiled reassuringly at her.

E&A

The day went without any major occurrences, I spent my lunch and breaks in the library just reading in my usual spot. I got a text from Eric asking me to meet him at his house after college, saying he missed me over the weekend. It was a beautiful day outside so I walked to school in the morning, guess I would be walking to Eric's too.

I knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer. He opened up, dressed in dark jeans and a grey band t-shirt, his wet black hair falling lazily over his eyes.

"Hey sexy," he said, pulling me through the threshold, meshing our lips together.

"H… hi Eric" I said, against his lips.

"Come upstairs, I've missed you." He said pulling me up the stairs.

I was pulled into his room; as soon as his door closed he had me up against it, infusing his lips with mine roughly. I felt his calloused hands pushing my long sleeved shirt higher, pushing cruelly into the bruises which enveloped my abdomen.

"Baby, please stop, you don't know your own strength." I could feel his growing erection against my leg.

"Don't you love me? Tell me you love me" he said gripping my mouth tightly.

"I… I do" _Liar._

"Then show me." he said, pulling my shirt over my head. I felt fear seeping through my veins at his words.

"Eric what if your parents come in? I… I need to get back soon anyway." The fear in my stomach was growing while my heart worked over time.

"They're not home, it's just you and me. This will only take a couple of minutes anyway." he smiles at me, unbuckling his belt. His lips fell back onto mine, making their way down to my collarbone. I hissed in pain when he took the skin there between his teeth, sucking hungrily.

"No… Eric stop. Please." _Don't cry, you know how angry he'll get if you do._

My pleas were useless as he pushed me on the bed, straddling me. I felt him slowly pulling my jeans down, taking his time.

"You want this as much as me Ange, I know it." once he had my jeans off he stood over me, gazing at my body, like a predator.

"I have to get back" I said trying to sit up, however he had different ideas as he pushed me down. He pulled his jeans down along with his boxers to his knees; not bothering to fully undress as he wasn't making love to me.

Before I knew it, his right hand had both of mine pinned above my head, while he worked his way into me. He was never gentle; finally he was fully in me, making me scream out in horror, which only boosted his ego.

"That's it baby, scream for me."

_Just kill me, help me escape from this pain._

"Stop please, it hurts" I begged.

He rocked fiercely against me; I felt my limbs going numb from the pain. At this moment I wanted to die, anything to remove me from where I was. It was living hell. I tried to move my hands but it was no use, he had the securely pinned.

I couldn't take it anymore; his thrusts relentlessly growing faster and faster.

_Why me? Is this punishment for Edward? Please God forgive me for I have sinned. Please, just make him stop._

My eyes welled up as he shot his seed into me, after a few more thrusts, he got off me to pull his jeans back, while I lay there on his bed feeling as stiff as a corpse. He playfully slapped me on my cheek, whilst he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"See? It wasn't so bad was it? At least you didn't bleed like last time" he said, whilst gently rubbing against my forearms.

"I love you so much, but I got to go work, so when you're ready…" he made his way out of the room. I lay there practically naked. I heard the front door slam close, indicating that he had left. I could still feel the places where his fingers lingered on my skin, marking me as his territory.

I could feel bile rising in my throat; I quickly got up to run to the bathroom, violently shuddering as I emptied my stomach's contents. As I finished I made my way back to the bedroom, gingerly putting my clothes back on.

I noiselessly left the house, making my way down the street. I couldn't help the tears which ran down my face, as I was walking I could hear the thunder from above and then it started to rain heavily. As if my pain was being shared, the rain instantly drenched me, making my clothes stick to me. It was funny how the day could start off beautifully and end so disappointingly.

My tears were now mixing with the rain, making it impossible for me to see, I had been walking for roughly 15 minutes in the rain when I heard a car rolling up next to me. I immediately recognized the car.

_Please don't be him. Please don't let him see me likes this. Please God._

"Angel?"

**I'm sorry if the scene between Angela and Eric was not as detailed, I guess I just didn't feel comfortable going into too much detail. Anyway REVIEW, I want to know what you thought about it. **


	7. Edwards POV of aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

7. Edwards POV of aftermath

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

_Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved_

I got home after school; I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss... the anonymous kiss. I'm sure it had to be Bella, who else could it be? She has the softest, plumpest lips, which felt so foreign to me yet so familiar at the same time. It was a chaste kiss, but I wished it would last longer, I wished it became more passionate.

I didn't confront Bella about it, she would obviously blush bright red and get embarrassed about it, what if it wasn't her? Then I would just look plain stupid, however no other girl came to mind.

_What if it wasn't a girl? Oh my god, it couldn't be a guy!_

I have nothing against homosexuality, but I definitely do _not_swing that way. Trust me; I have been turned on way too many times by girls to be gay. I remember, when I got a hard on with Angela... thank god she didn't realise at the time...

_Could it be Angela? ... No! Of course not! Like she would want to kiss you? Just 'cuz she kissed you once, doesn't mean she wants to do it again. Where was she today? Bella did say she saw her in the morning._

Alice and Emmet went to Rosalie and Jasper's straight after school finished, which left me on my own as my parents seemed to be out to. In the kitchen lie a note left by my mom saying:

_I will be out late honey,  
I have left food in the fridge, so please just heat it up.  
Ring me if you need anything  
mum x  
p.s. I hope you picked up the groceries, I told you to... thought so...  
I've left some money on the counter_

Oh fuck! I forgot about the list she gave me in the morning, I grabbed my keys, shoving the money in my pocket as I exited the house. I peeled out of the driveway, trying –and failing- to stay under the speed limit. I got to the store in record timing and picked up everything mom needed.

As I left the store, the rain started to descend, heavily. I quickly made my way to my baby, throwing the groceries into the back. On the way back, my wipers were working over time, through the haze I saw a figure walking in the rain. I squinted, trying to work out who the figure was.

_Angela? What is she doing walking in this weather? Is she crazy?_I mentally scolded her.

I pulled up beside her, rolling my window down.

"Angel?" I asked her, though she kept walking in her daze – she must have not heard me. I called her name louder this time, so that she would hear me clearly. She looked at me confused, her hair sticking to her face. Behind her glasses her eyes were red as if she had been crying and her clothes were soaked, hugging her delicious curves.

_Delicious? What the hell?_

"Are you going home? I'll drop you off." I told her, waiting for her to get into my car. She just kept staring at me as if she couldn't understand what I was saying to her.

I got out not caring about the pelting rain, and walked in front of her, grabbing hold of her freezing hands. "Angela? What's wrong?" concern prominent in my voice. Her olive skin looked pale and her eyes were bloodshot, making her milk chocolate irises seem black.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." I told her, pulling her to the passenger side of my baby. I opened the door for her, helping her in; my mom raised a gentlemen. The car was filled with some classical music and Angela didn't say a word.

Ten minutes later we arrived at my driveway, not bothering to turn off the car. I grabbed hold of Angela's hand bringing her into the house. I told her to go upstairs, shower and dress in some dry clothes, she always kept a fresh pair of clothes in Alice's room, just in case Alice thought it was appropriate to throw a spur of the moment sleep over.

My clothes would have to wait, I was starved, I heated up the lasagna and extra for Angela, 25 minutes had passed and she still wasn't down.

_I wonder what's taking her so long; she never usually takes this long..._

I walked up the stairs, cautiously knocking on Alice's door. She had her own en suite bathroom, where as Emmet and I had a 'Jack and Jill' bathroom. It was a bathroom shared between two bedrooms, where both of our bedrooms have our own doors leading into the bathroom. We didn't mind sharing when Emmet and I were younger but... let's just say as we got older Emmet forgot to lock my side of door... resulting in me walking right in while Emmet was in the shower. Not a pretty sight, still I get shivers thinking about it.

I didn't get a reply, so I knocked on a little louder. Again, no answer. I anxiously stepped into her room, but she was nowhere to be seen, I looked to my left to see Alice's bathroom door wide open.

_She must be doing herself up or something..._

Walking in, I heard the shower running, there underneath the shower head sitting on the floor; she sat with the water running all over her. She was still dressed in the clothes she had came in. I ran over to her, turning the cold shower off. I crouched down to her on the side of the tub; she was shaking and mumbling something to herself. I took hold of her hands in mine, trying to warm them.

"Angel, please. Speak to me. What's going on?" I give her a few moments, but she doesn't make an attempt to respond.

"Fine don't tell me, but let me get you out of her first, okay?" I ask her firmly.

I lifted her with ease out of the tub not caring out my own clothes, taking her into the bedroom, where I sat her down on the bed. She still was not looking at me, she was totally spaced out.

"I need to get you out of these clothes; you'll freeze and catch pneumonia." I was about to lift her shirt up until her breathing hitched.

"I'm dirty Edward; don't touch me you'll get dirty too." She said, her voice sounding lifeless to my ears and barely an audible whisper.

"Angela I don't... what are you talking about? Does this have something to do with Eric?"

"You don't understand, I'm dirty. Please don't touch me. You –"tears where streaming down her soft cheeks as her voice hitched-"you... you don't want to get dirty!" she sobbed harder now. I put my arm around her, trying to calm her down. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her. She stood up, trying to escape but I had hold of her hand, bringing her down to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm dirty Eddie, and I can't wash it off... it's not coming off! Why is it not coming off?" she looked up at me, her eyes innocently wide. I had no idea why she was talking to me in code, but I thought better than to question her about it, I just held her body closer to mine; warming her up.

"I don't know Angel, everything will be better soon though. I promise." I didn't know what I was promising, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time.

I sat like that, with her in my arms for god knows how long before her sobs quieted down and she slowly got off of me and took her clothes to change in the bathroom. I have no idea what was going on with her, but I sure as hell was going to find out.

**Okay, so what did you think? Leave me a review please and tell me :D**


	8. Edwards POV of the argument

**I just realised that I have written 'mum' a few times instead of 'mom', sorry about that! I'm just so used to writing it the British way that I forget to write the American way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: do not own anything.**

8. Edwards POV of the argument

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…_

_The pierces - secrets_

I changed into some dry clothes and waited downstairs whilst Angela was in Alice's bathroom, I knocked on a few times to check she was okay and she would just call me a 'worrier' and told me to go downstairs as I would she would be out in a short while.

I knew something was definitely up, but I just didn't know what! It would take a lot for Angela to crack and tell me, but that's what hurt me... what was so upsetting for her, that she couldn't even tell me? Her best friend? Was someone hurting her? Was it Eric, that fucker? I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at the strands, a nervous habit of mine.

I never liked him from the start; he always looked at her like she was his prey. After a while he stated acting like no one else could spend time with her. Alice said I was just jealous, but I wasn't! I mean, he took _my_best friend! Of course I was a little annoyed, and I hated when he would try and kiss her in front of us, it was obvious she didn't want his lips on her. I swear, I'm not jealous. Not one bit.

I was sitting waiting for Angela, when I hear the door slamming shut, and a hyper Alice danced through the door, taking a seat next to me on the kitchen island.

"Sup, brother?" she asked, eyeing the two plates of food I had reheated, she was about to pick at Angela's but I slapped her hand away.

"Nothing, Angela is in your bathroom, taking a shower. She was a little upset when I picked her up, any idea why?" I asked my sister, keeping out major details on the earlier events.

"Hm, really? I have no idea… oh maybe its Jessica! Or the upcoming exams... they can bring a downer on things." she said, dejectedly.

_Could it be Jessica? We all knew she was the school bitch and a well known gossip ...hmm..._

"Anyway, I was thinking about throwing a party for mom and dad's anniversary! How amazing is that? We can invite everyone, then after we can go to the beach house!" her eyes gleamed mischievously. Just then Angela made an appearance; she wore dark faded boyfriend jeans (which I knew for a fact did not belong to Eric, as she bought them with Alice) and a long sleeved, high neck, black and white striped jumper. Her hair fell around his face in dark waves, almost giving her a halo. She came in smiling at Alice, and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Hey, Ali. Where's Jasper? You two are usually inseparable." She was smiling as if she wasn't just crying in my arms, calling herself... what was it? Oh, that's right 'dirty'. I studied her more closely, her mature eyes had a shine to them, however they were not a shine of happiness, and they were the shine of leftover tears.

She wasn't much of a talker, sure she would ask the odd question here and there but she could sit there for hours just listening to you talk. Angela was an introverted kind of person, not very good at expressing herself in words. She wasn't like most girls now a day (Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory) who practically threw themselves onto guys thinking it was remotely attractive. Seriously it's not.

She didn't wear dresses or skirts, she liked her jeans and tops, she liked the simpler things in life, and also she was always looking in the best of people. She was perfect. Just like Bella.

Bella was quiet, like Angela. Timid, like Angela. Beautiful, like Angela. They both even had the same dark hair and eyes, though Bella had snow white skin, Angela had an olive complexion giving her dark chocolate irises an almost honey effect.

I was brought back out of my thoughts by Alice asking me a question.

"Eddie, what do you think about the party? Ange thinks it's a great idea, we just need to tell Emmet and then we are ready to go!" she clapped enthusiastically.

"Sure, it seems fine, I'll even ask Bella if she wouldn't mind escorting me." I replied.

"You're not from the 1900's, get over yourself!" Alice shoved me hard.

I was about to retaliate when I heard the door slam. Emmet's home. He walked in with his arms wrapped around Rose's torso.

"Hey everyone!" she called out in high spirits.

"Watcha up to?" asked Emmet, looking round the table, waiting for an answer.

"Actually, I have got to be on my way, my shift at the library starts soon..." Angela got up from her spot and was getting ready to leave; I volunteered to drop her off.

"Oh no, I it's okay, you've done enough today, thanks anyway." she smiled.

_Did she honestly think I was going to let her leave like that?_

"Don't worry about it, I honestly don't mind..."

"Honestly Edward, I'm not wet anymore" she replied, this had Emmet splitting his sides in laughter. This resulted in Angela to blush scarlet red. I have to admit it was pretty funny; I had to stifle my own laughter.

"Come on angel, let's go."I laced my fingers through hers. When we were in the car, I thought this was the perfect time to ask her what's was wrong. What's bothering her? We sat silently for a while till I worked up the courage to speak.

"So... Ange... are you okay?" I asked, cautiously.

"It's fine Edward. Please."

"Why won't you tell me anything?" my voice had risen.

"Edward, some things are better left unsaid! Why can't you just respect that?"

"Because I know something is wrong but you're just not telling me! Is it your parents? Eric?" I was getting angry now.

"Stop the car!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Pull over. I want to walk the rest of the way." She said in monotone voice, I complied with her demand.

"Angela, please, you can't be serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Thank you for the lift Edward, I'll see you in school."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so-" I was cut off with by the door shutting, she was already gone.

_What the fuck have you done Edward?_

"Arghhh!" I hit my steering wheel in annoyance. I drove back home, slamming the door on the way in.

"Someone's angry, what's up?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Edward, what's going on?" Asked Alice, her words laced with worry, a frown etched into her features.

"I got into a stupid argument with Ange." I answered.

"So _that's_what's got you acting like the incredible sulk..."

"Shut it, jerk off!"

"Edward, Angela is your best friend; she is going to be fine with you. Tomorrow you will act like nothing has happened."

"You don't get it Alice, she was really upset."

_She is hiding something from me. Why is she keeping secrets?_

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought, personally I thought this chapter sucked...I don't know why...I just thought it did =( It would be greatly ****appreciated**** if you let a review! **

**This chapter basically was just to show how close they all are with each other...stay tuned!**


	9. Mixed Feelings

**Thanks so much for the reiviews, LOVE you guys so much!**

9. Mixed Feelings

_I can see your shadow laying in the moonlight  
I can feel your heartbeat playing on my right side  
Every night I long for this, makin' up what I miss  
I can hear you breathing letting out a sad sigh_

_You try so hard to hide your scars_  
_Always on your guard_

_Don't, don't let me go_  
_Don't make me hold on when you're not_  
_Don't, don't turn away_  
_What can I say so you won't_  
_No don't, don't let me go..._

_The Click Five – Don't let me go_

I couldn't believe how imprudent I was to let something Edward had said get to me. It was highly uncalled for and unnecessary, he just didn't understand I couldn't tell him. I walked the rest of the way to the library; there was not much for me to do today, just mostly making sure the books where in the right sections and shelved correctly. So all in all it was uneventful.

The next morning, I skillfully avoided Edwards's calls, a few times Alice would try to get hold of me but I just couldn't risk it being Edward, what would I say to him?

_Oh yeah, Edward? Remember that hideous break down I had? Yeah that was all due to my boyfriend, who loves me... but I can't reciprocate that feeling._

He had even tried calling the house phone, but I told my mom, that I needed time to study for an upcoming test. So there was no reason to pass on phone calls. I got a few calls from Eric, but I couldn't bring myself to speak to him, he was probably frustrated with me... I will pay for that next time he sees me.

As much as I tried to avoid everyone, I would still have to see them tomorrow, and I would have to go to Calculus. Edward would be sure to ask questions, ones I wouldn't be able to answer truthfully.

E&A

I hurriedly made it to Calculus, and perched myself on a chair. Looking around no one was there so let out a sigh of reassurance, but that did not last long when I heard a chair scrape against the carpet floor on the side of me. For a second, my heart froze; we never got into arguments like this. Ever.

I could feel my breath coming out in short rasps, and my eyes seemed to moisten.

He wouldn't leave me? Not when I needed him the most.

The only way I survived anything Eric did to me was knowing that at the end of it, I would get to see Edward. No matter how bad things got, knowing I would see him gave me courage.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. If you don't want to tell me it's cool and I-"

Before he had the chance to finish I have suffocated him in an embrace.

"Someone's excited," he chuckled; I couldn't help the blush which worked its way up to my cheeks. I looked around to see Bella sitting in her assigned seat, smiling at the both of us.

"It's not your fault; I shouldn't have gotten so easily offended, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, don't apologise, when you want to talk that's fine." he smiled his dazzling smile, holding onto my arm, causing me to wince in pain.

I tried to hide it as best as I could but he was very perceptive.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, no. I... er... fell... again... oh look the teacher is here!" I smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

As Mr. Vernon entered and started the class, one by one students roamed in, with a colourful explanations; ranging from alarm clocks not being set to a flock of pigeons pushing over a bus.

Yes, a flock of pigeons, turning over a _bus._

Half way through the lesson, I started doodling on my notepad aimlessly, when I looked down, I saw a heart and in the heart it read 'E+A' I flushed in embarrassment, I didn't love Edward, not yet anyway... just liked him passionately.

_Passionately._

I gulped at the word. What was wrong with me? I had a boyfriend, but was going around acting like a harlot. Maybe Eric was right. Maybe I needed to 'stop acting like a cheap whore'. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. It's just difficult to stop the feeling which enveloped me twenty four seven.

A couple of minutes passed in thought before I felt a note push against my hand.

I looked down to read it, already knowing who it was from.

'_E+A, should Eric be worried angel? ;)' _I looked up to see Edward, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Oh god, how embarrassing. I quickly scrawled a note back.

'_Don't get too cocky now Eddie, the 'E' stood for Eric, sorry for getting your hopes up :P _' I sent back.

'_It's okay, I only have eyes for one girl anyway, and I think I'm ready to ask her out' _I looked up to see him staring at Bella with adoring eyes. I tried to control the pain in my heart but it hurt too much.

_Of course he wants her! She was the incarceration of beauty, so pure; you're just... just damaged goods. So ungrateful after everything Eric does for you!_

I knew I couldn't hold on to him forever, but I didn't think it would be so painful to see him let go. It didn't feel this bad when he was with Tanya.

Why did it hurt more now? I looked up to see Edward staring back at me now, waiting for me to send my note back. So I quickly scribbled back.

'_That's wonderful, she is a lovely girl.' _After reading the note, I saw his body visibly relax.

Did my opinion mean that much to him? In that case, Edward, don't be with Bella! I want you. I know it's selfish and stupid of me. Is it wrong I have crushed on you since I first laid eyes on your piercing, unearthly emerald jewel like eyes?

Before I could do anything rational, the bell rang; breaking all thoughts. Thankfully.

I quickly made my way out of the room and into the crowded halls. I was rushing so much that I didn't take the time to see where I was going and bumped right into Rosalie.

"Whoa, Angela, slow down, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah I just need to... er... go speak to a teacher?" the last part of my statement sounded like a question.

"Are you sure you're okay?" her eyes appraised me, taking my full attire in.

"Ange it's boiling, why are you so covered up?" her eyes narrowed a little.

_Breath. Stay calm. She has no idea._

"Rose, I'm sorry, please. I need to go" before she could reply, I ran into the girls restrooms. I sat on top of the toilet, my breathing coming out in short rasps.

_What's happening to me?_

**I know this chapter was a little jumbled, but that's Angela's thoughts. Eric really gets to her mentally, you'll see more of that next chapter ...REVIEW please, I want to know what you thought!**

**Stay tuned...**


	10. Numb

**I wrote this on my phone, so it may be a little crap lol I hope its okay though :D This chapter containts a little violence though...just a warning. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

10. Numb

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell I'm doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_

_RadioHead - Creep_

I made it out of the girl's toilets. I received a few texts from Eric; however I chose to ignore them. I have been avoiding him an awfully lot lately. I couldn't deal with that at the moment.

_What was up with Rosalie? Did she know something? She couldn't, could she?_

I sauntered over to my locker, unlocking it to find another note folded up, who is this?

_Hey 'Angel'  
Still getting pretty close to Cullen, I see... don't worry, you know what they say? All good things must come to an end.  
And in good time, so will your infatuation with him.  
X_

What? Who knew about this?

I looked around the hallway but nothing looked unusual, everyone was making their way to their lessons. Why someone would be bothered about what happened in my mundane existence?

I scrunched up the note, throwing it into my backpack so no one had a chance of finding it.  
I made my way over to lunch, collecting my scattered thoughts along the way. "What happened to you?" asked Edward, curiously, as I made my way over to his table.

"Oh, you know? Just felt a little light-headed, all better now though." I attempted to smile; it felt like my lips were going to crack at any moment.

Rosalie was engulfed by Emmet as they sat together; she kept looking at me as if something was wrong. Every time I caught her she was frowning.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Edward.

"Her class is running late." he ran his fingers though his hair, pulling the strands slightly.

I watched as Alice and Jasper made their way cheerfully over to the table.

"Angela, are you coming?" she asked me, smiling.

"Should I know to what?" I asked her happily, her high spirits were contagious at times.

"Yes, silly! To mom and dad's anniversary! It's soon..." she looked at me, her eyes waiting for an answer.

"I... I'll have to ask... I don't know, if it's a family thing, I wouldn't any to intrude and -"

Edward cut me off.

"Of course you're invited, I wouldn't have it any other way." his eyes glowed a bright emerald green as he lightly patted the back of my hand sending a tingling sensation through my veins. My heart stuttered in my chest. I looked up to see Alice smirking at me but Edward seemed not to notice it, thankfully.

"I was thinking about asking Bella to come too, I won't be able to do it without you there." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the stinging in my chest when he said this, after he asked her out they would be dating. "Eddie, stop hogging her!" Emmet roared, smiling devilishly. Rosalie playfully scowled at him, resulting in an admirable pout.

Edward feigned mock horror.

"Hogging my angel?" he emphasised the 'my' part which sent my body into overdrive "Never!" He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "Okay, maybe a little" he chuckled.

"Edward, please. Stop being so inappropriate" I chastised softly.

"You sound like my mom, Ange," laughed Alice "you spend way too much time with her."

Edward still had his hand wrapped around me, warming me. Until I saw Eric walking into the canteen with Mike flanking his right. His eyes flashed directly to me, and I saw his eyes burn with anger until he quickly composed his features. Then his face was emotionless. I tried to push Edward away, but it was too late - the damage was done. I pried Edward's fingers off of me. He looked at me, curiosity burning behind those bright green orbs.

His eyes were silently asking me what was wrong; what made the change in my whole demeanor when Eric walked into the room. I shook my head vehemently at him - it was not up for discussion.

Eric stalked towards me, still looking emotionless.

"Edward." he nodded, politely, his face still impassive. They were never the best of friends; Edward and Eric. They just never saw eye to eye, the atmosphere was always hostile.

"Eric." Edward nodded back. Eric looked round the table to everyone, smiling briefly at them "Guys."

There was a whole round of murmured hellos.

"Let's go talk." he grabbed a hold of my arm, jerking me out of my chair forcefully.

Edward did not take a liking to this, he stood at his full six one height; scraping the chair back, towering over Eric. I looked at him shocked, what does he think he is going to do?

"Watch it." Edwards's voice held a threatening undertone, something I was most definitely not used to hearing from him.

"Back off, she's mine." Eric replied.

"What the f-"

"Edward, please. Stop. People are watching." I looked up him, pleading.

I grabbed a hold of Eric's hand, pulling him toward the exit.

"I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder, trying not to find Edward's eyes in the group. He couldn't know.

E&A

Once we had left the cafeteria, Eric was furious; he took me to his house. This would not be good.

He yanked me up the stairs.

"Eric, I don't think this is the right time, what if your parents come back?" he pushed me into his bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"I told you, she is not my mom! My mom died, this is just some bitch my dad married!"

He slapped me hard across the cheek "Don't fucking call her that!" I clutched my stinging cheek, shrinking away from him onto the floor.

"And you! Acting like a little whore today! What the fuck was that?" he wrapped his hand in my hair, pulling it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to... I didn't!" I couldn't help the tears streaking down my cheeks.

"I give you everything and this is what you do to me, I looked like a tool in front of everyone!" he pulled me up by my chin, only to throw me back against his wall.

I didn't mean to anger him, he just sometimes got like this, but it hurt so much. Sometimes I would black out, hoping it was death ready to consume me. Maybe I could be happier in another life.

"You're so fucking useless!" he growled, kicking me in my abdomen.

"Please! Eric! Stop! It... it hurts" I cried out as he kept kicking.

_Please God, just take me now. I'm begging you!_

"Whoring yourself at Edward, you think he will want you after he knows what a lousy fuck you are? Do you?" he screamed at me in rage.

"No..." I whimpered on the ground, my voice barely audible.

I felt his hand wrap around my neck, pulling me up to look at him "I can't hear you..."

"No." I repeated louder.

"That's right, you're not even pretty; you're hideous. You're lucky I give you the benefit of the doubt. It's only because your mine, and only mine" he looked deeply into my eyes, his softening a little.

"Nobody else would want you, so your mine and mine only, what are you?"

"Y... yours and... and yours only." I sputtered out.

"That's it, good girl... come here." he pulled me into an embrace, placing soft kisses on my neck. Wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"I do this because I love you."

_He does this because he loves me._

**There you, go...I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review :D **


	11. Kissing Booth Girl'

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm thinking you guys will like the ending! Also I was seriously gutted I couldn't go to London to see Taylor Lautner at the 'Abduction' Premiere!**

**I can not reply to some reviews, so I want to say thank you on here :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn I wished I owned Rpattz or Taylor Lautner...drool! **

11.'Kissing Booth Girl'

I tr_ied my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_Christina Perri - Arms_

My face was unscathed, Eric was smart like that, and he knew a blow to the face would arouse suspicion, so he kept the assault to my body. My skin was covered in black and blue bruises; my stomach hurt the most though. I think he may have cracked a rib or two as I have been repeatedly getting sharp pains. I did not want to go to the hospital to get checked out as they would suspect something is going on.

Dr. Cullen would be there, and I couldn't risk him finding out, because somewhere along that line so would Edward and he already did not think fondly of Eric. My parents have never been concerned about him, he was always pleasant in front of them, he came across as perfect.

I made my way over to the cafeteria, where I saw Alice sitting on Jaspers lap, her fingers laced through his honey curls as she smiled up at him.

"Angela." Jasper drawled, tipping his imaginary hat at me.

"Hey," I smiled back, Jasper was such a sweet person, he was very introverted but that's why I like him. He never spoke to fill the silence, he spoke when necessary. He's the total opposite of Alice who could talk for hours on end without taking a break. "Where's everyone?"

What I really meant was _where is Edward?_

I hadn't spoken to him since yesterday's incident; I didn't want him thinking something was up, or getting worried for no reason. He didn't try to ring me and body ached so much that I just crawled under my citrus scented duvet and cried myself to sleep.

"Oh, Eddie boy is at football practice, Emmet and Rosalie are probably shacking up in the janitor's closet." she giggled.

"Alice, please. That's not something I want to picture about my baby sister." Jasper groaned.

Alice playfully smacked his upper arm "Oh hush, Rose is only like 2 minutes younger than you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." he bent down to kiss her chastely on her lips, they never felt the need to flaunt their relationship, they would just show subtle signs of affection or move according to each other. She would shift the slightest and his whole demeanor would change as if they were magnets.

"Angela, I have a dress for you!" Alice said in a sing song voice, finally looking over at me, smiling mischievously.

"Not a dress, isn't that a little much Alice?" I asked, dejectedly.

"Nope" she popped the 'P', "Wait till you see it, it's perfect for you!" she squealed excitedly, jumping in her spot (Jasper's lap). "Hey, look whose here, we got the pixie, the cowboy and the angel" Emmet laughed at his own joke. I turned to See Emmet and Rosalie making their way through the Cafeteria, the sudden movement shot a sharp pain ripping through my ribcage. I bit my lip, willing my eyes not to tear up and betray me.

He sat down with Rose, who was fixing her hair, and Emmet had the cutest blush colouring his cheeks, I really don't want the image of Rose and him together.

_Not the most pleasant visualisation._

"What you guys talking about?" he asked once seated.

Alice practically screeched "Mom and dad's anniversary party!"

"You are coming, aren't you Ange?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"I think so, I mean I was thinking about it." I sputtered, her eyes on me made me nervous, Rosalie was one of the nicest people you could meet, but you really didn't want to get on her bad side. She was very guarded, she never used to be like this, she used to be carefree and lived life to its fullest until she broke up with her ex-boyfriend Royce King. After that she closed off from the world and no one knew why, only Emmet was strong enough to get her to open up to him.

"You have to, Alice and I have already picked out your outfit and I was going to give you a makeover!" she replicated Alice's enthusiasm.

Something I couldn't manage to participate in.

"Okay, I guess... nothing revealing though." They both squealed, unfazed by my compromise.

_This should be interesting..._

I felt a cold shiver creep up my spine, I looked up to see Edward walk through the doors, his hair dripping wet from the shower he must've had after practice. He wore dark blue faded jeans with a navy blue t-shirt and his grey pea coat.

He came and sat down across from me, all the fruitless chatter on the table had died down immensely, making it uncomfortably quiet. Keeping eye contact with him was becoming a grievous task, as I kept looking down at my sweating palms, willing someone to break this silence.

My eyes finally made their way up, when I saw Alice was about to break the silence, but Edward cut her off, making her instantly snap her mouth shut.

"Actually, Angela, can I speak to you?"

_Uh oh! Someone's in trouble... wow so mature Angela._

"I... I... sure." I squeaked, the knots were starting to form in my stomach, what if he knew or was starting to realise something was up?

_Oh god, please don't drag him into this! If Eric finds out he will be furious and I can't have him hurting Edward, he is too good for this._

He stood without speaking another word and walked toward the doors, not bothering to look back and see if I were following. Of course I was. I didn't look back to the guys, but I could feel their stares burning through my back.

Once outside, I saw him sitting with his back towards the entrance on the bench across the field. I walked around the bench and sat next to him in silence, holding my breath to suppress the groan of pain from escaping my lips.

His face was an empty canvas, displaying no emotions for me to work off.

"What was yesterday about?" he finally spoke.

_Just act nonchalant._

"Nothing, everything was fine after we left."

"Angela," he sighed, looking at me, "don't lie to me, he was pissed, something was going on."

"Just leave it, Edward, it doesn't even matter."

_I don't matter to you._

"What's with you lately? You've been so cryptic with me, what is going on?" his emerald orbs pleaded with me.

"What's Eric done to you?"

_Does he know something?_

My voice rose higher "Nothing! He does nothing to me! I swear!" I responded, crossing the line into hysteria.

"Shhh, Angel, calm down, shhh." He gripped my lower arms and pulled me a little closer, trying to give me support. "Calm down, it's okay."

I hissed out in pain as the movement jolted my ribs; he was pressing firmly on the bruises on my arm. My eyes glazed over with moisture at the contact.

"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" his voice was coloured with the utter most concern.

"No, I... I... no!" I stuttered out.

"Let me check it." Edward begged.

"No." I lowered my eyes onto my hands.

His voice was full of authority.

"Angela." He brought my hand into his lap, slowly pushing my sleeves up as if I was made of glass and would shatter if not handled with care.

_He just doesn't know that I have already been broken many times by Eric. Smashed into little tiny pieces, so there is no hope in trying to salvage me._

"He did this, didn't he?" It was more of a statement then a question. Looking at the hand-shaped bruised covering my forearms, his eyes flamed a bright green with hatred.

_No! He isn't supposed to know about this, Eric will hurt me if he finds out._

I shook my head vehemently, "It's not... Edward it's okay." I looked into his eyes, willing him to trust me, not that I deserved his trust.

"What the fuck, Ange? How is this okay? I'm going to kill that bastard!" He growled, running his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends.

_Lie to him._

"Edward, please don't. It was only just this one time. He lost his temper and that was it." I tried to explain to him.

"One time too many, we'll see how he likes it when he is on the receiving end!" he was about to stand up, but he couldn't leave in this state.

"Edward, just trust me. It was just once. That's it. I would tell you if it had gotten worse, just leave it"

"What, you want me to leave it?" he asked, incredulous.

_God no, please save me Edward. I know I deserve what he gives me but it hurt too much, I don't think I'll be able to last any longer._

"Yes, for me, please. It was just this once."

"I would do anything for you." He stated.

"Then do this, Edward."

"Damn it Ange!" his palms were balled up as he hit the metal bench in anger. It startled me more than I expected, but I regained my composure in time to hold my ground.

"Please."

"Urgh! I can't believe I'm doing this! Fine! But I swear if he lays one finger on you again, it's over for him."Edward promised, his voice quieting threateningly.

"Okay."

"Come here." he pulled me into a soft embrace. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek and caught the corner of my lips, but he didn't pull back. Edward's lips were still for a second before I felt his tongue snake out and trace lightly over my lips.

I pulled back before snaking my arms around his neck, pulling him back to me. Edward pushed his tongue into my mouth, his tongue gently caressing mine. I couldn't help sighing in euphoria. His hands worked their way into my hair, stroking tenderly.

He pulled back slightly, his hands still engulfed in my hair and smiled down at me. At that moment, I couldn't care about anything happening. It was just me and him. My walls were finally down.

"It's you." He whispered.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You're 'kissing booth girl'.

_Angela Weber, what have you done?_

**So...I hope you liked it, I actually quiet liked the way it turned out if I'm**** honest :B**

**Leave me a REVIEW with your thoughts...**


	12. Steal a kiss or two

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this and reviewing...it means a lot to me :,)**

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned it, but let's be real. I don't.**

12. Steal a kiss or two

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_Goo Goo Dolls - Iris_

Edward had just called me 'Kissing booth girl' my eyes widened at his recognition, he isn't meant to know... but... but he kissed me!

"I... I..." I sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence, this will not end well.

Emerald eyes burning with curiosity, he asked "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I... I'm with Eric." the light burning in his eyes has been extinguished at my statement, I didn't want to hurt him, I really didn't. However it was inevitable.

"You want to be with after what he just did to you?"

_No, I want to leave his pain and torturing for you, but we both know it's not meant for us._

"Edward, I shouldn't have kissed you back. I'm sorry but It was irresponsible of me when I have a boyfriend and I am truly sorry if I le-"

He cut me off mid rant by placing his lips back upon mine. His soft luscious lips moulded perfectly with my chapped ones, he was gently nipping at my bottom lip running his tongue along it, and I couldn't help moving mine with his gently sucking his upper lip into my mouth.

My body felt ignited, the heat was spreading through my limbs and unleashing a stampede of elephants loose in my stomach. Edward ran his fingers across my abdomen to my sides; he squeezed my side softly making me gasp out in a mixture of pleasure and pain from the bruises.

I pulled back a little for air and he rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily and smirking at me. His voice was husky as he spoke "Do you feel that? How perfect it feels to have you like that, you can't say you didn't feel it Ange?"

"I do but its unorthodox and I committing a sin." I pleaded with him.

"He deserves it, the fucker! After what he put you through. You can't be with someone like that, he doesn't deserve you. I thought it was Bella, you know..."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"I was so sure it was Bella who had kissed me that day, that's why I trying to pursue her, thinking we had some chemistry there but we didn't. It was all in my head, I couldn't see you in front of me, and God I've been stupid!"

"No, Edward, it's my fault, I should have told you how I felt." I looked down at my hands, abashed.

He lifted my chin up with his finger, forcing me too look into his grass coloured eyes "And how do you feel, Angel?"

_I love you, so much its torture to be feeling this._

"I've... I've had feelings for you for a long time." I told him, biting at my swollen lips anxiously.

_Have I told him too much? Will he feel the same way?_

"I have been too blind to see what's right in front of me, you" he brought his hand to caress my cheek; I went to check the time on my watch.

_Oh God!_

"Edward we're late for lesson, oh no!"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll walk you now. What lesson do you have?"

"I have Spanish, you?"

"English." He laced his through mine as we stood up, walking side by side.

"Edward, not yet. Please? I just need some time and I still have Eric to think about" I moved my fingers away from his, creating a bit of distance between us.

"I understand." He smiled, comfortingly.

_He's so different compared to Eric, so compassionate and caring towards others._

E&A

A week had passed since our little incident and we were sneaking around, it would only be for a short amount of time, but it made whatever Eric dished out worth it. Even when I was his punching bag, I would have my eyes closed waiting for the moments I would get to see Edward again, lately Eric has had a lot of pent up anger, which he has no trouble getting rid of using me.

I was sitting in History with Jasper (he is quite the history buff when it comes to the civil war- it's impressive), when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out, going unnoticed by the teacher, and read the message I had received.

_Meet me at the back of the library, I'll be at a table ;) x_

_-Edward_

So I quickly replied back, under the table.

_Okay, I'll be there in two. :) X_

_-Angela._

I raised my hand, waiting for the teacher to see me; when noticed, I asked her for a toilet pass which she happily handed over; Jasper looked over at me, amusement emanating from him. I looked over at him confused, did he know something?

I left the history room quickly, speed walking in the corridors towards the library. Once in the library, I walked hastily to the back where I saw him sitting there, waiting for me with the cutest smirk. I couldn't help the smile of adoration on my face, he kept his on me as I walked; making me blush under his scrutiny.

I sat next to him at the table, where he scooted his chair closer to mine.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, biting my lip nervously.

He took hold of my hands, placed a soft kiss on my lips "Nothing, I just missed you, is all." We were there for a few minutes just kissing, content in one another's presence.

"I have to go; my lesson is still going on." I stood up, looking around myself.

"Okay, I'll see you at the party, later. Okay?" he asked me.

"You... you should ask Bella to go with you" I told him.

He frowned at this, "Why?"

"Edward, we cannot let suspicion arise. We have to act natural around each other or... or Eric will find out about this." I told him earnestly.

"Fine. Fine, I'll ask her. Only for you though." He stood up, placing a gentle kiss to my lips; I looked around the sparse library to check that no one had caught us together. I quickly made my way through the corridors, when I accidently bumped into someone on my way, losing my balance a little, the person held onto my upper arms to steady me.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I looked up to see Eric looking down at me, his face emotionless.

"I thought you had lesson?" he asked, portraying no emotions in his voice.

"I do, I was just on my way back." I lied to him. _This is why you will be going to hell._

"Why do you look so flushed?" he asked, scrutinizing my face, the vice grip on my arms tightening.

_That's going to leave a bruise._

My eyes burned with unshed tears "Eric, please, not here. I was excused to go the toilets; please, it's starting to hurt."

He backed me up against the wall, standing between my legs; his hands cutting off the circulation of my blood, my fingers exploding into pins and needles.

"You okay, Angela?" I looked to the voice to see Edward standing there. Watching Eric and I, frowning at the sight before him.

_This cannot be happening to me! What did I do wrong?_

Eric pulled away from me, stalking off into the other direction, while Edward ran up to me gripping my shoulders softly, looking into my eyes.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Edward asked, anger flashing through his eyes as he ran his long fingers through his hair.

I shakily replied, "n... no."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me softly as I breathed his fresh citrus scent which instantly calmed my erratic nerves.

"It'll be okay" he promised with conviction.

**Hope you liked it, this chapter was to just see how their relationship is progressing, so yep REVIEW and tell me your thoughts please :B **

**Stay tuned... **


	13. Too warm in here

**I have an unofficial beta, and have re-posted my chapters. Nothing has changed, just better writing, lol :B So thank you AsHisTreasured, you are brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

13. Too warm in here

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_  
_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_  
_or the wolf's gonna blow it down_  
_keep your feet on the ground_

_Paramore – Brick By Boring Brick _

"Mom? Are you going to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's anniversary party? They sent you guys an invite." I told my mom, holding up the crisp, ivory envelope for her to see.

Mom took it out of my hands and opened it up, reading the contents "Oh no, honey. You're going to have to go on your own. That is the weekend your father and I will be visiting your grandma. She is very sick at the moment, sweetie."

"Oh, okay, then."

"I will be buying them a gift, so don't forget to take it for them, okay?" Mom asked, sitting down at the table with a hot cup of coffee.

"Sure, sure."

"Do you have anything nice picked out? Is Eric taking you?" My blood ran cold at the mention of his name. Truth be told, I never invited Eric to come with me. I knew Edward wanted more from our relationship, but I don't know how Eric would react to that if I told him I wanted to break up with him. I mean, he's forceful with me when he is being nice, so how would he be when he really is angry? That was not something I wanted to witness.

"Alice picked me something out, so it's most likely designer," I smiled fondly at the thought of the hyper pixie. "and no Eric is busy that night, but it doesn't matter. Still have next time."

"Okay, but be sure to tell Carlisle and Esme that were are ever so sorry."

I nodded vehemently "Of course."

"You're such a good daughter Angela, I don't know what we'd do without you." My mom said. That was out of nowhere.

_I wonder what brought that up all of a sudden._

"Well I have been raised by the best parents in the world." I smiled at her, taking hold of her free hand in mine.

"I'm serious, you are so understanding. When your father and I need to go away for anything, you don't mind looking after your younger brothers and you really are a great hand in the house."

"Mom, seriously. Don't worry about it, honestly. You know I would do anything for David and Jude." Just as I finished my statement the door was thrown open, hitting against the wall.

"Mom, we're home!" yelled Jude.

"And hungry!" shouted David, after him.

"Speak of the devils." Mom sighed, though her eyes lit up with the sound of their voices, as she got up to make the twins' dinner.

E&A

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my parent's room; I was dressed in a silk indigo maxi dress, which had a sweetheart neckline. My arms were bare, and my horrid bruises eclipsed my skin. I needed to do something to cover them up and fast. After a long rummage in my wardrobe, I found a short, black cardigan with long sleeves. My hair was pulled to one side, where I let it fall in soft curls and then I applied a little lip tint and mascara, not wanting to go to overboard with it.

_Thank you God._

I quickly gripped my black matching purse and made my way down the stairs, my feet clad in simple, black, peep-toe heels. In the living room sat David and Jude, surrounded by multiple packets of crisps and chocolates; playing what I think is 'Need for Speed'.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with me? I can cancel your babysitter?" I asked them, just in case they changed their minds.

Jude huffed, "Yes, Ange! We're fine right here. Just go have fun or whatever you're going to do..."

"Okay, but remember-" before I could finish David cut me off.

"Your numbers is taped to the fridge, and there is cash in your jewelery box in your room in case of emergencies. We know! Just go!"

"Okay, okay." I looked at my watch; I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon.

I rushed to my car and drove to the Marriott Hotel, where the event would be held tonight. Parking my car, I made my way over to the foyer where I saw Alice standing, meeting they guests as they passed on, with Jasper by her side. Alice was dressed in the cutest canary yellow cocktail dress, you would think she looked a little too bright for the eyes, however it practically screamed her personality whilst Jasper had dressed in black trousers with a crisp white shirt and a yellow matching tie to suit Alice.

Alice laid eyes on me and squealed when she saw me "Oh my days! You look stunning, I knew that was the perfect dress for you!" she hugged me quickly before passing me a card "take this; we have booked a few rooms. Just go straight on up"

I looked around at the grand structure; marble pillars and a of kind chandeliers. It truly was manufactured to perfection. I took the stair instead of the lift, giving me longer to compose myself, I felt a stampede of elephants loose in my stomach and I had no idea why. Maybe it was due to seeing Edward.

I finally found the room 364, I swiped in and walked in to find Rosalie; dressed long blood red dress, which had a slit on the side up to her knee, revealing a pale long leg and red lace up sandals. I would have happily complimented her if she wasn't tangled up with Emmet on the sofa making out.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry! I'll just come back in a minute" I all but squeaked.

"Err, no! Angela, it's cool. I was just leaving anyway" Emmet coughed uncomfortably, his face taking on a pink hue. He scratched the back of his head nervously "I'll... err go then. See you downstairs" he hugged me lightly before leaving.

Rose sat back down on the sofa, smiling at me, her cheeks bright pink causing her to look adorable and so young and naive.

"Hey, Ange" she patted the seat beside her, waiting for me to perch on it.

"Rose, you okay?" I asked her residing beside her.

"Yep, I love your dress, though it's so hot! Why have you got a cardigan on?" she asked, eyeing the piece of clothing in question.

It felt like someone had turned the temperature in the room up, I could feel my cheeks burning "I think I'm actually catching a cold, I keep getting these shivers." I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but she didn't look like she believed me.

_Please, please don't let her know. She can't be brought into my messed up world. _I closed my eyes, sending up a silent prayer.

_Please God, I beg you. I can't risk her finding out._

"Angela, look at me." Her voice was firm and full of authority. I peeled my eyes open, slowly, and saw her looking at me with a determined expression.

"I know what Eric is doing to you." She told me, taking both of my hands in hers.

"Rose... I" I sputtered, tears brimming in my eyes, but I couldn't finish as I started to openly sob in front of her.

Rosalie pulled me into her arms. "Shh, now. Don't worry; he won't get away with this."

"I'm so scared; I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

**Tell me what you think of it? I did this chapter like this, so that you can see the way Angela is with her family and at home. Next chapter = party! **

**Stay tuned...**


	14. Saving Rose

**OMG 20 days left till breaking dawn! I'm so freaking excited, you have no idea – I'm trying to persuade my mum to drive me to London for the premiere but ... yeah I don't think so lol**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

14. Saving Rose

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_One Direction – What Makes You Beautiful_

I wiped at my tear streaked face in the mirror, hoping I didn't look too flushed at the party. How attractive would that be?

"Are you feeling better, Ange?" Rose asked from her place on the sofa.

"Yeah. Rose can I ask you something?" I asked her cautiously.

"Sure, what's up?"

I looked down at my joined hands, too afraid to look her in the eyes, "How did you know?"

"Every time he would walk into a room you would instantly change, your posture was stiff and your eyes had that fear until he was out of your presence. Not to mention the fact that it would be boiling outside and yet you still covered up as if it were winter, you are so easy around Edward and the group but with him, it's as if he needs to give you permission to breathe around him... just in case you're contaminating his air." She looked at me, disappointment clear in her eyes.

"I know it's hard, trust me, if anyone does it's me." At this moment, Rosalie Hale looked vulnerable and naive, something she hasn't looked in a while. I looked at her, confused, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Royce... You remember Royce don't you?" I nodded vehemently, how could anyone forget him? He walked the halls of Forks high as if they paid him to be there.

"Well let's just say he wasn't one of the most pleasant people to have as a boyfriend. At first he was just bossy and demanding, but then turned that into physical violence. Every time he hit me he would assure me it was for my own good and that I deserved it." She let out a shaky breath, "I thought that... that I could handle it, but he tried to force me into sex and I just couldn't." I watched as a tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Leaving him was the best decision I have ever made, but after him I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, as if they would all abuse my trust the way he had. Then Emmett came into my life and, I'll admit, it took a while before I was able to trust him. It was so worth it when I finally got past my suspicion." She smiled at me, lost in her thoughts about Emmett, no doubt.

"He's a good guy, he has such a sweet heart," I said with conviction, and it was true. Emmett brought the best out of her. With him, she's a different person; as if he brings life back into her.

"He really is." She paused, seeming to gather her thoughts.

"Has Eric ever, you know, forced you into anything?" she asked me, her eyes narrowing a little.

I shied away from her scrutiny, feeling vulnerable and bare under her gaze.

"A few times." I answered quietly, ashamed of my admission.

"Angela, how could you let him get away with that? I thought you would be smart enough to realise when it got bad. You poor girl, come here," she pulled me into a suffocating hug, "I could get Emmet to beat up his abusive ass, if you want? Though I'm pretty sure you have another Cullen brother wrapped around your finger," she smirked at me, causing me to blush.

"What is going on between Edward and you?" I didn't know how to reply, but thankfully didn't have to. There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Rosalie, Angela! Open up, were going to be late!" Alice practically screamed.

_Saved by the bell._

Rose went over to the door, opening it to reveal a flushed looking Alice "Out, both of you!" She dragged us out of the rooms, breathily telling us we both looked fabulous on her way out the door.

E&A

I walked into the hall, flanked by Alice and Rosalie. The hall was decorated in simple ivory and gold. It was a spectacular view; each table had a vase of fresh lilies wrapped tastefully in gold ribbon. I walked over to Carlisle and Esme, congratulating them on their anniversary.

While I was talking to them I glanced around the room, my eyes falling on Edward. My breath hitched as I saw him make his way toward us. He was dressed in a black pinstriped suit, his jacket absent, displaying his white shirt and dark tie. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing off his lean, pale arms. The suit made him look a GQ model, he looked positively delicious.

_Is it just me or did the temperature just rise an incredible amount?_

_Calm down, stop drooling!_

_What? I can't ogle my own man? Just look at him – looking all well toned and defined. That smirk he's wearing makes him look like he has just been doing naughty things._

_Oh, wow! Mind out of the gutter; don't want you getting all flushed at a party like this._

_Great, arguing with myself!_

He walked over to me smirking. He took hold of my hand, placing a soft kiss on it, letting his lips graze gently against my knuckles.

He smiled his crooked smile, eyeing my dress.

"Don't you look lovely, Angela." I looked at the ground, abashed.

"Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to you." I smiled.

"God, you don't know how beautiful you really are." He whispered. His lips brushed against my ears, sending heat burning through my veins, my heart soared at his words.

"Edward, dear, why don't you take Angela and go sit down. We'll be asking people to take their seats now anyway." I followed Edward towards our table where name tags were resting.

"I got mom to place you next to me." he grinned.

"What about Bella?" I asked him, I hadn't seen her since I arrived.

"She couldn't make it; she is visiting her mother in Jacksonville." He told me nonchalantly.

We both took our seats at the table. Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were seated at our table too; I was placed between Alice and Edward. Edward had an empty seat next to him "Who is sitting next to you?" I asked him curiously.

"Um..." He reached for the place card, reading it and then dropping it as if it had burned him. "Oh great," he huffed back in his seat. I looked over at him, confused. "Tanya's back," He clarified.

"When did that bitch get back?" Asked Rose from across the table.

"Well, she isn't going to ruin our evening." Replied Emmett, taking hold of Rose's hands in between his large ones.

I felt something tickling my outer thigh, and I looked down to see Edward's fingers walking up and down my leg. Knowing his hands were on me sent pleasant shivers down my spine. When I looked up, I saw Edward looking straight ahead as if nothing was going on, the only thing suspicious about him was that his mouth pulled up a little at the corners giving him a mischievous look.

Stopping his hand with my own I held it, lacing my fingers through his. His hands were larger than mine and much warmer; he kept hold of my hand under the table for a while, softly squeezing it, until we heard a shrill voice.

"Don't you just look cute together?" her voice was filled with acid.

_Tanya Denali._

**There will be more of the party next chapter :D Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm glad Rosalie was able to reach out to Angela.**

**Stay tuned...**


	15. Don't regret a thing

**Thanks for the reviews! Just want to thank my Beta, she is great :)**

**Enjoy...  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

15. Don't regret a thing

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down  
Down...  
Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine,  
Valentine..._

_Katy Perry – Teenage Dream_

I looked up dejectedly to see Tanya standing there in a tight black halter neck dress, which stopped many inches above her knees and fit her like a glove. It was simple, yet she looked stunning in it, her blonde locks falling bone straight past her shoulders, her feet were clad in bright red peep toe heels, giving her super model height.

_She _would_ be the one to wear the little black dress which showed ample amount of cleavage. Why did Edward break up with her again? He could have her back in a heartbeat; she is also much shorter than him. Get ready for the heart break Angela. _

I pulled my sweaty palm away from Edward's bringing it back into my lap; I looked down, embarrassed at her accusations, I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "I... err... we aren't," I sputtered, unable to form a single coherent sentence.

Her lips curled in disgust "You weren't what? Dripping off my man?"

"Tanya, we are over. You gave up the right to call me 'your man' the moment you fucked Tyler. What are you doing back, anyway?" he ran his fingers through his hair, clearly agitated by her presence.

"I... well I told daddy to cut my holiday short because it got boring and I missed you." She purred at him, moving to stroke his arm until he jerked away from her touch. My heart soared at that moment, maybe there was still hope left for me?

"Tanya, stop it." He told her sternly.

She huffed next to him.

"But Eddie, we were so good together and you have to miss the sex, I know I do," she whined, her voice hitting high notes. I saw Alice cringe beside me, obviously not wanting to hear about her brother's active sex life. Tanya looked over at me, "I'm pretty sure that the Bible basher doesn't put out. Do you know what sex is, Angela?" she asked me, as if I was a toddler, pronouncing the question slowly.

Her words hurt, just because of my father people assumed I was this 'Bible basher'. I am religious, but that doesn't mean people should treat me differently because of my beliefs or that they can get away with ridiculing them.

"Tanya, that's enough. I will not tolerate you talking to Angela like that, she has done nothing wrong." Edward snapped, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, Tanya, fuck off." I looked up to see Rose smirking. She stood up looking like a mischief Aphrodite.

"If you can't handle Angela with us, then maybe you should just disappear." She dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Tanya just rolled her eyes, seeming unfazed by Rosalie's comment.

"When did you get so uptight? Maybe that was why Royce dumped you all those years ago." She smirked. Emmet laced his fingers through Rose's so she wouldn't do something she would regret.

Rosalie's jaw locked.

"You bitch." She said, scarily calm before sitting back down leaning against Emmet's arm.

"Tanya, if you're going to be joining us then please sit down quietly; if not, then just leave. We're not looking for any arguments tonight. We just want to have a good time and not have any trouble. I think it would be appropriate if you apologised to the girls." Edward told her determinedly.

She sighed dramatically before looking over to Rose.

"I apologise, Rose."

She then looked over at me, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"I apologise, Bible banger." she giggled as if it was a funny joke, but it hurt a lot.

"Leave before I make you." Alice finally interjected, speaking for the first time, there was no doubting the little pixie's strength; she has been known to bruise her brothers now and then.

I felt eyes on me as my lip quivered and my eyes glossed over.

"It's okay, really." I told them before I pushed my chair back, causing it to screech on the oak floor. I got up hastily before leaving the hall. I went into the toilets, quickly finding some tissue to dab at the tears which seemed to have escaped. I would wipe one away and another would appear, taking its place. I rinsed my hands, exiting the toilets. Outside there were a couple of marble benches scattered around. I sat down on one, taking in the cool night air; my breath hitched, it had been quite the night already.

After a few moments I felt a presence next to me.

"Hey gorgeous." Edward smiled lazily, I smiled back in response. "Listen, I'm so sorry about Tanya, she is just bitter about that fact that I have such a beautiful woman in my life." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, his hand coming to rest against my cheek.

I couldn't let myself get lost in his touch; but his hands were so warm and sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. I had to ground myself, to come back to reality.

"Edward, I don't think this will work out." His hand stopped mid caress.

"What? I don't understand." He looked at me, his face a picture of confusion.

"It's not you; I just don't think I'm cut out for the sneaking around. I just think we should save ourselves before we get in to deep. You... you would be so much happier with someone else and I just think it would be best if you lef-"

Edwards lips cut me off mid sentence, he brushed his lips softly but passionately against mine, he sucked gently on my bottom lip before he pulled back "I'm already in too deep, I love you Angela" he cupped my face with his hands.

"Why?" I asked him incredulously.

"I think you're gorgeous when you have no makeup on, you are so smart and every little thing you do makes me smile. It kills me whenever I see you with him. You make me feel complete; with you I don't regret anything. You're my missing piece, you know everything about me and vice versa, I've given you my heart and I trust you to look after it for me." He softly brushed his fingers against my swollen lips.

"I love you too... I wish things were different, it's so difficult right now."

"Shhh, whatever it is we can get through it. Together." he laced his fingers through mine, smirking down at me. "We'll tell Eric when you're ready" my blood ran cold at the mention of his name, how would he take it?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, love; you'll do it in your own time. I trust you." Edward placed a soft kiss on my head. "Now let's get you back inside, it's freezing out here." He pulled me up, escorting me back into the hall. We took our seats, thankfully Tanya was absent. I sat next to Alice, who looked up at me smirking, as if she knew something was going on.

_Did she?_

**I enjoyed writing this, though Tanya is horrible! What did you think? Tell me :D**

**Sorry, if you think Edward wasn't as harsh to Tanya as he should be, but I just don't see him stooping to her level as she is obvs trying to get a reaction out of him.**

**Stay tuned...**


	16. Green eyed monster

**Thanks to my Beta (AsHisTreasured), she makes my crappy writing good! I watched Breaking Dawn, I loved it- it was soooooo good :D**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

16. Green eyed monster

_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep and hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap and remember me tonight  
when your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
over again  
don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Secondhand Serenade – Fall For You  
_

I walked out of the shower, dressed only in my dark Levi's whilst towel drying my hair. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I thought about last night; Angela looked beautiful.

She was dressed in a long Maxi dress and a short cardigan; her hair was pulled to the side, soft curls cascading over her shoulder. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but that's the point. Unlike most girls, she didn't need a lot of makeup to enhance her beauty.

_Fuck me, she looked gorgeous last night._

So gorgeous, in fact, I had to steer her away from a few envious glares. Tanya didn't end up ruining our evening; she had to come with her big fucking mouth, but after that she just stayed out of our way. Compared to Angela, Tanya looked like a cheap whore. God, I wanted to tell her that, but my mom raised a gentlemen. Throughout the night Angela and I danced, when she was sure no one was looking she would kiss me gently, but other than that we kept things mostly platonic.

When we were out in the garden, I told her that I loved her and I meant it. The whole time I thought that kiss was Bella, but it was Angela all along. I can't believe she had never said anything about it. She was just perfect; she took my heart in a heartbeat. I would watch her dancing with either Emmett or Alice and she would be lost in the music, oblivious to my undivided attention.

I was startled from my thoughts by my phone ringing from the bedside table. I reached over and retrieved it, checking the caller ID, hoping to see Angela's name. Sadly it wasn't Angela, it was my cousin James. He was related to me from my dad's side of the family.

"Hey, man." I answered.

"Eddie!" Great, he knows how I hate that name.

"Shut up. How are Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen?"

"They're alright. Anyway, good party last night."

"Thank..." I knew he has ulterior motives, he wouldn't be ringing me to make idle chit chat.

"So... yeah who was the chick you were with last night?" _Ding, ding, ding we have a winner._

"Do you mean Angela? Wore the long, indigo dress?" Why did he want to know about my Angel?

"Yep, what's her deal? Are you guys dating?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

_Yes, we're fucking dating so back off._

I knew Angela wanted to keep us quiet, so I went with the answer I most detested.

"No, were not." My voice dropped dejectedly.

"Really? You looked pretty comfortable, I just thought you were. So can you hook me up? I mean did you see her, ooft!" he groaned down the phone.

_She's mine, dick!_

"She has a boyfriend." I stated, hoping the topic of Angela would end soon, pulling at the stands of my hair.

"So... I had a math test last week"

Confusion colouring my voice I asked "What?"

"I thought we were just naming things we could both cheat on." He laughed over the phone, as if his joke was so original and just oh so funny.

"Hilarious." I deadpanned.

"Would she be willing? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a quick fuc-" My blood boiled in my veins and his words, was he insinuating that Angela was some cheap tramp who slept around. I could kill him, he knew nothing about her. Yeah, I know what she and I are doing behind Eric's back is wrong, but she is just waiting for the right time to tell him about us. I don't understand why she hasn't already told him, it was as if he had some hold over her.

"Fuck off! She isn't like that!" I practically growled into the phone, I wouldn't have him talk about her like that.

He chuckled, "Okay. Okay. Calm down."

_Yeah laugh it up._

After exchanging more pleasantries we parted and I fell back onto my bed. I had just gotten settled when I heard the softest knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, pulling a plain T-shirt on.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice came skipping in, before jumping onto my bed.

"What's up, Shorty?"

She elbowed me in my stomach, causing me to grunt.

She smirked up at me "So you and Angela are finally together?"

"What makes you think that? She ..." I cleared my throat uncomfortably "She has a boyfriend" I told her, not wanting to lie to my sister.

"You know, she has liked you since we were like 13 years old. Now you have her, don't let her go." She told me, her eyes widening to get her point across. It looked comical so I pressed my lips together tightly, trying my hardest not to laugh at her expression.

"She's liked me since we were 13? Why has she never told me? Did she think I would reject her?" I asked more to myself.

Alice nodded vehemently, not specifying which question she was nodding to "Well now that you're together you can make it up to her!" She cocked her eyebrow, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I guess so, but I can't stand it when she goes back to Eric. Ali, it hurts a lot when she leaves and it's because I love her, but you can't tell anyone, she doesn't want anyone to know yet."

Alice squeals, delighted by my confession.

"I don't have a good feeling about him." she tells me cryptically.

"You are just biased because I don't like him" I laugh.

"No it's not that! Edward, listen to me, there is just something off about him. I- I just can't put my finger on it. Just be there when Angela needs you, okay?"

"Yeah, Alice, of course I will. You know me." I wrap my arm around her, pulling her close to me.

She perks up at my words, "Well that's good then, I gotta go. I'm meeting Jasper, we're going out for dinner." And with that she was out of the door.

Over the weekend I don't get time to see Angela, so you can imagine my anticipation for Monday to come. I had no idea our reunion would be much different than I had imagined.

I finally caught a glimpse of her, walking in before our first class. She was with Eric, his hand wrapped around hers; my own hand fisted at my side.

_Why does he get to hold her like that in front of everyone? Prick! He isn't the only one who loves her._

I stood at her locker waiting for her. When they finally arrived Angela looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair tied back. A strand fell loosely at the side of her face. I had an overwhelming urge to push it back behind her ears, but before I could even finish my thoughts Eric had the same idea. That wasn't what caught my attention though, what I noticed instead is that she flinched as his hand neared her face. That's not the Angela I know, unless she just really didn't want him to touch her, which I secretly hoped for.

Not wanting to act out in anger, I pulled at my hair to keep my hands occupied.

"I'm going, baby." Eric says, making a show of kissing her in front of me, as if he is marking her as his territory.

_What an absolute fucker._

I waited until the corridors are empty before I pulled her toward me, embracing her, inhaling her soft cinnamon scent. I nuzzled against her neck as she sighed contentedly. I placed soft kisses down her throat before pulling back to see her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She whispers, leaning her head on my chest as I wrap my hands around her waist feeling her heart beat softly against mine.

"It's okay." I lied.

She smiled up at me, snaking her fingers through my hair.

"I really enjoyed the party."

"So did I, but only for a certain reason." I grin at her.

"Which would be?"

I nudged her nose softly with mine. "You, and how amazing you looked at it," she blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Thank you."

"I also wanted to ask you something." I tell her. Straightening up, she looks at me, confusion evident in her brown captivating orbs.

"When are you going to tell Eric? I know I said I don't mind waiting, but I can't wait to show the world that you are mine and know that _he _has to leave you alone. I hate when he touches you, it makes me want to rip him apart." She cuts me off mid rant, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Soon." She breathes.

"I love you." I tell her, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you too." She smiles shyly, before she takes hold of my hand and were walking down the corridor. Hand in hand.

_This is how it should be._

**I think that went well, right? I like jealous Edward, do you?**

**Just wondering, should Edward find out soon? I think so!**

**Stay tuned...**


	17. Happy Thanksgiving!

**I know in the US people have been celebrating Thanksgiving and being English and living in the UK, I have no idea what goes on in that holiday. So this chapter is for Thanksgiving and sorry for the mistakes, I don't know anything really about it... only what I have learnt from watching 'Friends' lol**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

17. Happy Thanksgiving!

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me_

"I'm sorry, Honey, I know we normally spend Thanksgiving at home, but your father has to stay here for a few more days. I know that's not how we usually do things; I can't help it if your father is needed. Don't worry, I have spoken to Mrs. Riley and she is happy to have the boys there for thanksgiving and Esme was happy for you to spend it with the Cullens'." Mom paused for half a second. I was about to reply, but she started up again.

"When your father and I are back we'll have a proper feast together. So you're free to do as you want, as long as you're not misbehaving. We trust you, Sweetie." She finally finished, on a bit of a heavy statement.

"I understand, Mom, if you can't make it then you can't. I'll have Edward, Emmet and Alice, I'll be okay." I told her reassuringly.

"Well your father and I will be popping out. We will ring you later on."

"Okay, love you Mom."

"Love you too, Sweetheart." She sighed heavily before putting down the receiver. I hung up my cell phone, resting my head on the table of the school canteen.

I felt for the note in my back pocket. Pulling out the crumpled paper, I straightened it out against the table and re-read the words.

_Have fun at the party, 'Angel'?  
Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean  
I don't know what happened.  
X_

I had raked my mind over the possibilities of who would say this, but no one came to mind. The person kept referring to me as 'Angel', the only person who ever called me that was Edward. Once my mind had crossed to Bella, however I had no clue as to why she would want to harass me like this. Did she like Edward? When I was trying to set her up she never seemed too enthused by it.

_Does she want him now? _I thought, feeling panicked at the idea, what if I have planted the idea in her mind and it's now blossoming into something more? Before anyone would notice, I had stuffed the note deep into my pocket.

"Angela!" I looked up to see Alice bounding my way. She was smiling brightly at me.

"You're coming to our house next week, your mom rang my mom and it's all set!" She clapped excitedly.

"Yep, I just got off the phone with my mom, she just told me." I smiled softly.

"It's going to be so fun, Jasper and Rose have to spend it with their family but they'll come over later. Edward's over the moon that you'll be spending Thanksgiving with him." She smirked, her eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

I tried to calm my racing heart and act nonchalant; I looked her straight in the eyes – challenging her. "Why would Edward be over the moon? It's just me." I told her, holding her gaze.

"Because" She leant down, whispering in my ear, "he loves you, silly!" her chime-like giggle echoing in my ear. As if on impulse, my body stiffened. She observed my stance before reassuring me.

"Angela, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I had this hunch for quite some time now, I'm so happy for you guys." She pulled me into a tight hug.

I winced a little from the new bruises which had taken over my body; Eric wasn't thrilled about me going to Carlisle and Esme's party without him.

E&A

I knocked on the Cullen's door lightly, I had already rung Edward beforehand to tell him I was on my way, and I arrived early to help out with the cooking. The door swung open revealing a very flushed looking Edward.

"Hey." I smiled.

His gaze worked its way down my body, dressed in a simple black dress.

"Hey. You look beautiful, Love."

"So do you." I winked, my fingers trailing down his crisp white shirt where he had the first couple of buttons undone. I brushed my lips lightly against his before walking past him, not sure where this new found confidence came from. I kind of liked it.

"Oh Angela, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Esme came up to hug me.

"Thank you, I'm here and ready to help."

"Good, just go into the kitchen, Emmett is in there... trying to help." I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett with flower dashed on his cheek. Despite Emmett's unfortunate help, we had everything ready and prepped to put into the oven in no time. I was ready to place the turkey on the middle shelf on the oven when Emmett came up behind me.

"Remember, keep the legs together. It keeps the inside moist, just ask Eddie boy." I blushed heavily at his innuendo, whilst slapping him playfully on his broad chest.

"Ask Eddie what?" I looked to the door to see Edward leaning against it, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

Emmett laughed loudly.

"Just that keeping the legs together keeps the inside moist", Edward's face flushed, his blood pooling at his pale cheeks.

"I... Err... I don't know?" he looked, as if he was asking me the question, I quickly turned away making myself useful around the kitchen. Once the food was ready, Emmett and Edward helped carry out the food. Carlisle and Esme both sat at the head of the table, whilst I sat on Edward's left across from Emmett, who was sat next to Alice.

When we were all seated, Esme spoke up.

"As you are our guest, Angela, would you like to say grace?"

"S-sure." I answered a little hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Edward whispered, ensuring no one could hear him. I just smiled at him reassuringly before squaring my shoulders and clearing my throat.

"Lord, as we bow our heads to pray, we celebrate Thanksgiving Day. Thank you Lord for this food and thank you for the time together" I stopped mid-prayer when I felt Edwards hand resting on my thigh, squeezing it gently. My breath hitched as he started to rub my leg. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to finish, Emmett and Alice had knowing identical smirks on their face whilst Carlisle and Esme both looked at me with expectant eyes.

"w-with family and f-friends. Amen." I stuttered, wanting to end the prayer quickly.

There was then a following chorus of 'Amen's.' I looked up to see Edward smirking at me, his green eyes sparked by a mischievous gleam. When we had finished eating and Alice and Emmett had stopped making inappropriate remarks about Edward and I, we made our way to his bedroom (using the excuse that Edward wanted to show me his new music collection) where he locked his door behind us.

Edward pulled me closer to him, taking my bottom lip into his, gently sucking on it causing me to moan a little too loudly. Before I knew it, we were both on his bed, him on top of me. We stayed like that for a while, content with the little moment of heaven. Edward's hand slipped under my dress, caressing my thigh once again, which brought my dress up as his hand rested playfully against my dark opaque tights.

I quickly pulled his hand away, feeling uncomfortable. I pushed him away lightly, not wanting to carry on with what we had started.

_Great. Way to ruin the moment, Angela._

"I'm sorry. I know you must be worried... if it's your first time. I'll wait for you, for whenever you're ready." He told me softly.

My heart ached at his words, he thought I was still a virgin. He didn't know that it was ripped away from me one meaningless night with Eric.

"I-I wanted to wait till marriage." I told him, not lying because that was my ideal plan, to stay celibate until marriage, but Eric had other ideas.

"Hey, now. It's okay, like I said I'll wait with you." He told me firmly. My heart stuttered in my chest at his words.

_Was he implying in the future he wanted to marry me? I should be so lucky!_

Edward pulled me off the bed, pulling me into his arms; we walked over to his CD player, where he pressed play.

There was silence for a few minutes then the music kicked in.

"You like 'Arrival of the Birds' by the Cinematic Orchestra?" I asked him, utterly confused.

"You know it?"

"Of course! I think it's the most beautiful piece of music ever composed." I told him matter of factly. He took hold of my hand, spinning me into the centre of the room. We slow danced until the composition finished, then he left to put in another CD. I waited until he made his way back and the music filtered through the speakers.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I snaked mine round his neck, "I wanted this song as my wedding song" I smiled up at him sadly.

"You 'wanted'? Why can't you still have it?" he asked me, confused. He didn't know that I was damaged goods, too damaged to be salvaged.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me_

"Just you know..." I told him, as we rocked gently back and forth together with my head on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll give it you." he smiled my favourite crooked smile, before kissing me tenderly.

"Now let's go downstairs and watch the highlights from the parade."

**This wasn't planned, but I thought you guys would enjoy it. I hope you did, tell me what you think, did you like it? Who do you think is behind the notes?**

**LISTEN TO 'ARRIVAL OF THE BIRDS' BY CINEMATIC ORCHESTRA... it's heaven! I'm not even joking!**

**Stay tuned...**


	18. Maybe it's over

**I just wanted to let you guys know I have exams coming up in January so updates will be a little slow until then. Anyway, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, did not get twilight for Christmas!**

18. Maybe it's over

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today_  
_To live another day_  
_Speaking my mind today_  
_(My voice will be heard today)_

_Skillet - Hero_

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

I was lying on my bed talking to Edward on the phone.

"Please. Edward Thanksgiving was just yesterday. We sill have a while 'till Christmas."

"Baby, I need to know so I have enough time to get you what you want, it's got to be perfect." he told me.

"I have everything I need, having you is perfect." I told him, my cheeks heating up at the confession even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm hardly God's gift," he scoffed. If only he knew how wrong he was. I know it made me sound shallow, but had he looked in the mirror? He was an Adonis amongst us mere mortals.

"An Adonis, hey?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Uh oh._

"You weren't supposed hear that!"

"But I did, don't think I won't use my Greek god-ness against you." Edward said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Don't mock me."

"Aww, you know I love you." he replied, his voice taking a serious tone.

"I lov-" I was cut off my the little beep my phone made, I looked at the screen to see the envelope popping up indicating I had received a message. "One minute, I just got a message." I told Edward, I opened up the message to see that it was Eric who had sent me the text.

_Come to my place. Now, baby._

"I-it's Eric." I told Edward.

He growled into the phone "What did that fucker want? Ruining our moment. Dick!"

"He told me to go to his house, now."

"You aren't going, are you? Just tell him to forget It."

"I should go." If I didn't, Eric would be so angry with me. He would use that against me, hurt me with it. Lately he had been more temperamental with me, lashing out at the smallest of things.

"Angel, no." Edward commanded. I didn't like the edge to his voice, it reminded me of the first time Eric hurt me.

"Don't shout at me, Edward!"

"Fuck! Angel, I didn't mean it." he pleaded into the phone.

"It's - its okay, I know. I should go see him though; I'm just going to walk there." I could clear my mind and it could give me some time to myself.

"Well call me when you leave his house and I'll meet you an hour after that, okay, Angel?"

My voice was low as I replied "Uh hm, love you."

He sighed heavily; "I love you too, beautiful." we both hung up.

Walking to Eric's felt good, it was peaceful and it hadn't rained the past couple of days. I felt sinful leading Eric on like this; he had to find out one day. I can't spend the rest of my life afraid of him; I need to be released from his chains; whenever he was around me my skin would prickle in fear. Even when Eric was being affectionate towards me, I still felt fear - he would switch in an instance. Just knowing his gentle stroke could turn into a vicious strike frightened me. Edward couldn't find out about this, I needed to leave Eric and live with the consequences which would surely include pain, but I brought this upon myself. If I wanted to be with Edward surely I could endure some pain for him.

I had been wrapped up in my thoughts on my way to Eric's house I almost missed his parents (well father and step-mom) packing up as I walked up the driveway.

"Hello, Angela, how are you today?" Mrs. Yorkie asked me, as she and Mr. Yorkie were about to get into their car with suitcases.

"Very well, and yourself?"

"We've been good. You didn't stop by for Thanksgiving- I would have thought Eric had invited you, seeing as your mother and father weren't here to spend it with you." She raised her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at me; Mrs. Yorkie was a well known gossiper, she enjoyed knowing people's business.

"I - I ... Mrs. Cullen had already invited me over to the Cullen's house."

Mrs Yorkie curled her lips with distaste "Oh Esme did, did she?" I just nodded, unsure how to reply.

"She's so hospitable," she spat the last word at me, "always taking in charity."  
I hope she was not implying that I was charity just because my parents were unable to spend one holiday with me!

"Excuse me?" I asked her, my body tensing up.

"Oh Angela, I was just simply saying she is just so kind and honourable, wanting to help people who weren't able to help themselves." I was about to respond to her but she spoke before I could get a word out "Anyway, Eric's father and I are going away for a few days, so have fun!" she waved enthusiastically, probably happy to get away from me, the 'charity case', before they reversed out of the driveway.

I knocked on the door dejectedly and it immediately swung open. There Eric stood, his dark hair in his eyes. I noticed something different about him; hanging loosely from his lips was a cigarette, burning softly. When his mother died he became an avid smoker but I pleaded with him until he kicked the habit.  
Seems he's picked it back up again.

"Hey, baby." He took hold of my hand, walking me up the stairs behind him.

Once in the confines of his bedroom, he sat me down on his bed.

"Eric, you're smoking again? I thought you quit."

He took the cigarette away from his lips.

"Yeah, well, I've picked it back up again. Was feeling a little stressed." he said, before taking a long drag.

I kept my hands clasped in the middle of my lap; his calmness was nerve racking.

"Why didn't you come to my house for Thanksgiving? I know your parents were away."  
My heart was pounding against my ribs; he was not going to be pleased with me once I told him where I spent it.

"M-Mrs Cullen invited me over, and I felt bad turning her offer down." As I spoke I saw the anger flash through his dark eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. I kept speaking, hoping his anger would subside. "She had already spoken to my mother about it, it was set."

He sat down beside me, stroking my arms softly "Why didn't you just decline her offer, just like you declined mine." His vice-like grip tightened on my arm, causing me to wince.

"Th-that hurts, E-Eric" I stammered.

He brought his lips down to my neck, gently nipping at it with his teeth.

"Yeah, well, it fucking hurt when you sold me out for Cullen." He whispered against my ear. "All I wanted was to spend some time with my girlfriend. But no, she's screwing someone else." His whispers were full of rage as he spat the words at me.

I cried out when I felt this burning sensation against my collarbone. I tried to move away from but I could feel the burning sensation being dragged against my neck. I kept screaming for him to stop, pleading with him. Once he pulled back I realised he had run his cigarette along my neck.  
I scurried away from him, ending up huddled on his floor. He stood up, walking towards his desk, which was littered with papers, empty glasses, and sweet wrappers.

"You think I didn't know about you screwing Cullen? Who the fuck did you think sent you the letters, you daft bitch?" He screamed at me, lifting the empty glass and throwing it at me. I cried out as the glass hit the wall next to my head, shattering on impact. The shards flew everywhere, a small piece cutting open my cheek.

My heart was working overtime in my chest, the blood roared in my ears making me feel dizzy.  
"Eric, please!" I closed my eyes. My world seemed to be spinning; it was him all along? I could hear his footsteps approaching me; I pushed my fists against my ribs willing them to stop trembling, and this only egged him on. I tried to cower away from him, but I felt his foot collide against my ribs, again and again. It was no use trying to cover myself. I felt the pain rip through me as he pulled me up by my hair.

"Tell me you haven't been seeing him behind my back, tell me!"

The hot tears were running down my cheeks, making my eyes sting, my breath was coming out laboured "I'm so sorry."

As the words escaped my mouth he dropped me, letting me fall like a rag doll. "So you fucking will be, I'm surprised he wanted you. Look at you, you're pathetic. Such a dirty whore, I wouldn't spit on you even of you were on fire." I tried to get up, move, anything but his eyes were raging. Eric took hold of my head by my hair before slamming it into the cold wall. My vision turned hazy and I tried to keep my eyes open, but the darkness took over.

I woke up later; my head pounding with pain, there was a hard throbbing at the back. I reached back trying to soothe the pain when I felt warm liquid on my fingertips; I brought my fingers to look at the blood there. Whilst biting my lip, I pulled myself up, biting hard so that I wouldn't scream in agony. I looked around, waiting for Eric to appear but he didn't. I stumbled to his door and opened it slowly. I peeked out, look for any sign of him, which was when I heard the toilet flush from down the hall. I knew this was it; I had to leave or would surely kill me. My body was trembling as I threw myself down the stairs; my hands shook tremendously as I undid the locks. He heard my footsteps, clumsy and uneven although muted by the loss of my shoes. They seemed to thunder so loudly I don't know how he couldn't have. I heard him change direction, headed toward me, but I made myself focus on the locks. Last one. I heard him shouting and cursing as he tried to take the stairs too quickly.

Finally I was out, the brightness hurting my eyes as they adjusted. I ran, barefoot in the snow, the cold quickly numbed the pain. I pressed on. I saw the first couple footprints were red, he could easily follow me, but I didn't look back to see if he tried. I ran so hard for so long my lungs felt as if they would collapse inside of me. I didn't know how long I was running for; I didn't know what was going on around me. I think I had been following the road, but it had begun to spin and disappear as my whole world threatened darkness for the second time that day. I don't remember stopping, much less falling, but I next awakened on the ground, snow and running shoes my only line of vision in the streetlight- lit night.

I followed the shoes up to a face, terrified it was Eric, but was met with vibrant green eyes, full of worry.

My lips felt like ice, and forcing any part of my battered anatomy into action seems impossible, but I managed the words I've needed to say for so long.

"Please help me, Edward."

**So tell me what you thought? This was not meant to end like this ahaha**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter which I happened to have written on my phone lol. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday :D MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Stay tuned...**


	19. Love you better

**Sorry for the delay, I had my last law exam yesterday – hoorah!  
Also thanks to my Beta - AsHisTreasured**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

19. Love you better

_And it's dark in a cold December,  
but I've got you to keep me warm  
and if you're broken I will mend you and  
__keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_and out of all these things I've done_  
_I think I love you better now_

_Ed Sheeran – Lego House_

I had just hung the phone up with Angela. I was going to see her later in the afternoon so I wasn't too annoyed. I just hated that fact that she was at his beck and call; being the sweet angel she was, she actually went when he called her. It didn't help that we had to be kept a secret from everyone because she was afraid of breaking Eric's heart, because he was such a fucking saint...

I knew there was something wrong with him. Every time he walked into the room, Angela's whole demeanour would change- _she _would change- as if to accommodate him. I couldn't wait for her to leave that dick, he was a jerk and everyone knew it. It was a mystery that Angela had ever taken a shine to him in the first place.

There was a loud pounding at my door.

"Eddie!" The doorknob turned a few times, but the door was locked.

"Open up; stop being mean!" Alice shrieked from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Shortcake? I'm a little busy!" I yelled back.

"Oh... ewwww! Are you with Palmela _Hand_erson?"

_Palmela Handerson? What the fuck? She thinks I'm masturbating._

I sprinted to the door, yanking the door open. Her eyes widened at my shirtless attire.

"Please tell me you cleaned up after yourself!"

"Alice! I wasn't... wait, _really_, Alice? 'Palmela Handerson'? Where did you even hear that?" I asked her, my brow knitting together in confusion.

"Err, Jasper told me about it. Why? Do you not call it that? Do you prefer 'mangling the midget'?"

_Mangling the midget? I most definitely am _not_ a midget!_

You'd think Alice would be a little more abashed about discussing masturbation slang with her brother. No such luck.

"'Wonk the donk'? 'Five knuckle shuffle'?"

_Five knuckle... oh fuck; I'm going to kill Jasper! What has he been teaching her? _

"Fucking hell, Alice, I wasn't doing any of that! Actually, I was talking to Angela. Why?" I asked her.

"I want to go shopping; come with me?"

I sighed, exasperated. She felt the need to ruin my peace because she wanted to wear out her credit card?

"Not really, Alice. I just want to chill at home, to be honest."

"No, please, Edward!" She pouted, her eyes widening to make her look innocent and cute. "I asked Jasper, but he has to go somewhere with his mom, so he can't go. Emmett is out with Rose, otherwise I would have asked him."

"Fine," I answered dejectedly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She jumped up squealing loudly. "You'll have fun, you can look for something for Angela; I'll help you pick something out!"

"I guess so." I told her reluctantly, going to put on a shirt and shoes.

It was snowing outside, so it was freezing.

We had been shopping for 3 hours and I couldn't find anything for Angela. Alice had shown me a few clothing options, but they just weren't my Angel. It was all just material stuff, which I knew didn't mean a thing to her. She deserved something more than clothes. Something more intimate.

As we were walking back to the car, I told Alice that I had to pick up Angela, as she would be waiting for me. She hadn't rung me or anything, which was strange. Angela wasn't reckless like that, she would have called or text me by now. Surely.

The drive back from Port Angeles was mostly filled with Alice's animated chatter.

"So how are things between you and Angela?"

"They're good. She just wants to wait before tells anyone. She wants to be the one who breaks it to Eric."

"Well that's good then, just give her time. She'll do the right thing, Edward, I know it." She stated smugly. "Also, can you drop me off home before you get Angela? Jazzy is coming to pick me up so we can go to the movies."

"Sure." I turned off the road to drop Alice off. There was very little chatter the last few minutes, Alice probably thinking of her upcoming date. She barely says goodbye as she skips off to the house with her purchases in hand.

I turned around in the driveway and drove the rest of way to Eric's house. Angela sill hadn't contacted me and it was starting to fucking worry me, it was now dark and, not to mention, below freezing outside. I drove by Eric's house, but the lights were off and the cars were gone; they clearly weren't there. I tried calling her cell phone, but it rang until it went to voicemail. She always answers her phone.

_Where the fuck could she be?_

I drove around a few streets, trying to figure out where to look next. As if an answer given by chance itself, I spotted a dark figure on the ground under the street lamp. I don't know how, but before I could see any of features, I _knew_ it was her. My heart started aching in my chest, pounding heavily against my ribcage and making it difficult to breathe. The closer I got, the more the oxygen seemed to evaporate from around me.

I pulled up to the dark figure slumped on the ground.

_Please don't be her. Please don't be her. Please don't be her. It can't be her! _

It was her.

She had been lying there on the ground for who knows long, and she was barefoot, even though there was slow on the ground. Dried blood was smeared around her clothing and in the snow. She was so fucking vulnerable. She started to wake as I approached her, her shoulders trying to rise off the ground and her brown eyes shooting to mine. That one look killed me; I could see the pain she had endured.

And I wasn't there to fucking protect her. I wanted to dismember the mother fucker who did this to her, piece by piece.

"Please help me, Edward." Her voice was barely audible over the blood pounding in my ears. I knelt down beside her quickly. I felt the back of her head carefully, trying to decide if her neck or skull were injured. Her hair was so matted and blood stained that it was almost impossible to tell.

"I'm going to lift you, okay?" I told her gently.

She nodded, it was a slight jerking movement of her head but I took it as a good sign. I lifted her carefully, but as I moved her, her eyes rolled back into her head, scaring the life out of me. "Baby, please stay with me. Stay with my voice. You're safe now." I whispered to her, her body still deadweight in my arms.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, my voice laced with venom. I was going to kill whoever it was.

"M-m-my ribs hurt, Edward." Her voice was broken, just hearing it like that was ripping its way towards my heart. In an instant my rage vanished.

I sat her down in my car, putting the heaters on, and ran back to the driver's side. I was speeding, but I really couldn't care at the moment. I pulled my phone out my pocket, dialling my dad's mobile number.

He answered on the third ring.

"Edward?"

"Dad, I need you at the hospital! It's- it's Angela. She needs you. Please, I need you."

"Son, calm down. What's going on? I'm leaving as we speak." he said quietly, his voice barely hinting at the panic I feel.

"I-I just found her in the streets, she was covered in blood. She was alone and unconscious, she's barefoot. I think she was running from someone." I practically growled into the phone. I kept looking over to her in the passenger seat, watching her as she clutched at her ribs, still shivering.

"This isn't your fault, Edward. I will meet you at the hospital. Look after her, son."

I snapped the phone shut. Just looking over at Angela's limp form renewed the rage to pumping through my veins, but I swallowed it down. No time for that right now. I took hold of one of hands in mine, lacing my fingers through hers.

She had to be alright, she fucking had to.

**I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me your thoughts :D**

**Stay tuned...**


	20. Waiting game

**Nothing to say but thank you so much :D  
Thanks to my AMAZING beta – AsHisTreasured**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

20. Waiting game

_When she was just a girl  
she expected the world  
but it flew away from her reach  
she ran away in her sleep  
and dreamed of  
Para-Para-paradise_

_Coldplay - Paradise_

I hadn't even bothered to park my car; I just stopped right outside the emergency doors. Once I was inside with Angela she was quickly taken from me and carried through the double doors. I was asked what felt like a thousand questions that I didn't hear and even if I had, I didn't know the answer. I didn't want to leave her but I had no choice. The attending nurse tried to calm me down by telling me they needed to check her over for damage. That didn't reassure me at all. I did find out that the attending physician was Dr. Biers, a name I could put to a face only because he was one of my father's co-workers.

Dr. Biers was a young doctor with blonde hair; I'd seen him a few times when I'd come to visit my father at his office. He was kind and well liked, always eager to do his job. I knew she was in safe hands, but I still found myself pacing the waiting room until my dad showed up.

He was coming from a check up at a patient's house and wasted no time heading back into the restricted area to check on her himself. Over his shoulder, he told me to try to get hold of Angela's parents.

I didn't get cell service in the waiting room, so I pulled my coat closer and went outside. I tried her house phone a few times but no one answered. Where could they be?

On the fourth try I gave up, dialling my home instead to see if my mom could help me figure out how to contact them.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered the phone.

"Emmett! Where is mom?" I asked him frantically.

"Err... in the kitchen I think. S'up?"

"I need to talk to her. Now!" I practically yelled into the phone. I got a few odd looks from a few staff members on a smoke break.

"Edward, what's going on?" His tone got serious, having sensed something is wrong. He could probably hear the adrenaline in my voice.

"Emmett, its Angela, she's in hospital and I just need mom please."

Next thing I heard was my mother's frantic voice.

"Edward? Sweetie, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Mom, its Angela. She's been hurt."

"I'm coming, okay, sweetie?"

"No, mom, I need you to try and get a hold of her parents, I've been trying to ring them for ages and they're not answering. Please, can you keep trying?"

"Of course, she'll be okay Edward." My mom soothed gently.

"Thanks, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Stay safe."

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I knew I had to see her. I walked over to the reception window but they didn't seem any more willing to let me back there than they had before. Luckily, just then my father returned, looking unhappy. I knew things couldn't be good; it took a lot to upset my father.

"How is she?"

"It's not good, Edward; she has multiple bruises and lacerations. I can't tell you details by law, but it's not minor. The police are on their way and I need you to think of anyone who could have done this to her, anyone she might have upset or been upset with her." He left me on that heavy note.

_Someone did this to her. If it was Eric, I will fucking slaughter him!_

I wanted to get up and hunt him down but I couldn't just go on rampage if I didn't have hard evidence against him. But wasn't the pain Angela had endured enough?

I was sitting in the empty hallway on a row of vacated chairs, repeatedly running my fingers through my hair. I was angry. I could feel myself heating up at just the thought of someone hurting her, the pent up aggression coursing through my veins until I couldn't think straight.

I stood up, my eyes falling on their target: the empty cement wall. I pulled my fist back, slamming it into the wall over and over. I was starting to lose feeling in my hand when I felt someone grab me from behind, pulling me away.

"Emmett, get the fuck off me!" I struggled against his solid hold.

He pulled me back and held me down in one of the chairs in the back hallway.

"Bro, look at your hand, this is fucked up. You need to stop."

My hand was now throbbing with pain; I looked down at it to see my knuckles were bloody and scraped up. However, at that point, I really couldn't fucking care. My breathing was coming out in short gasps as I looked up to see both Emmett and Rosalie, mirrored concern in both of their expressions.

At that moment, the reality of the situation came crashing down on me. My eyes glossed over with unshed tears. Rosalie excused herself.

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be right back."

"Emmett, I wasn't there to fucking protect her. She needed me and I wasn't there." I cried. Emmett grabbed a hold of me, pulling me into a hug. I shamelessly cried against him, "I fucking love her and I couldn't do anything. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, bro. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. Do you know what did happen, Edward?"

I pulled back from him, wiping my eyes with my shirt cuff.

"A few weeks ago, I saw some bruises on her forearms, she told me Eric just got a little rough with her and that it was just that one time. I believed her!"

"You can't be sure this was Eric, Edward."

"I know it was Eric." Emmett and I both looked up to see Rose standing there.

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

She placed the drinks on the seat and came to sit next to me.

"It was at your parent's party; I knew something was going on and I confronted her about. I thought, I don't know, we got interrupted, and I just thought she knew that she could reach out to me. After everything with Royce..." she started to shake a little as if she was shivering, her eyes taking on a vacant look as if she was remembering all those times Royce fucking King had hurt her. Before she could get lost in her memories, Emmett lifted her off her chair, crushing his lips against hers. She sighed contently against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I really am." I had no doubt she meant it.

I wanted to kill Eric, he had fucking hurt my Angel.

"It's okay, Rose, you couldn't have known." I told her, I couldn't be angry at Rose; she tried to help as much as she could.

"He's hurt her for a long time, Edward." Rosalie confided. "You need to talk to her, get her to tell you everything."

We sat there in silence for a while, just sitting and waiting. I wasn't sure how long passed before Alice arrived with Jasper in tow. They joined our silent vigil, barely exchanging greetings. A while later we heard the door open.

My father walked out, heading straight towards me.

"She's made it through the next round of testing just fine, but she won't be up for visitors for a while still. I expect the authorities will be here any minute now. You all should head out to the main waiting room to meet them."

**Please leave me your thoughts! Also just wondering, but do you want this story to end soon or would you like to see what goes on in the future? I had some things planned for them but it's really up to you :)**

**Stay tuned...**


	21. Ready to break

**Thanks for everything, guys. I checked this over myself so sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

21. Ready to break

_Everything I love was made of porcelain,  
ready to break.  
But the bright, staggering light, it anxiously awaits inside.  
Like nesting dolls, the secret hides.  
And like every birth, it was a necessary pain..._

_Sleeping At Last – Porcelain  
_

I stood in the main waiting room for the police to arrive; I kept pacing the floor running my fingers through my hair. I knew it was him, I just knew it. So many questions were clouding my mind, and I couldn't answer any of them, it was as if they were tormenting me. Rubbing it in that I wasn't there to protect her. That I don't know how long this was going on for, that she didn't come to me asking for help. Not once. If she had just spoken to me once...

She shouldn't have been afraid from him, I would have been there for her, and I wouldn't let _him _touch her.

"Edward, just sit down." I looked up to see Alice sat next to Jasper, her small fingers laced through his. My brows knitted together, "I'm just saying you're not doing any one any good pacing around like that, all we can do is wait."

"I don't want to sit down." I told Alice, like a petulant child.

"There is nothing we can do, what's done is done." She said softly, her voice barely registering to me.

"Fuck, shut up! You don't get, do you Alice? There is nothing we can do _now_ but what about before? We should have seen what he was doing to her, we should have helped her but we didn't." She stood up, her eyes cutting into mine. Her pale cheeks had gone bright red from anger, she was about to walk up to me, I knew it but Jasper stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She relaxed instantaneously from his touch.

At that moment I envied my family so much, they were surrounded by the people they loved whilst the love of my life was lying in a hospital room and I didn't even know what was properly wrong with her. "I'm s-sorry, Alice."

Alice got out of Jaspers grip and walked over to me; she stood on her tip toes and wordlessly pulled me into a hug. I bent my body a little so it was easier for my little sister to hug me, "its okay, I get it you're angry, don't worry."

"Edward." Emmett called; I looked up to see 2 uniformed officers stood there, waiting for me. Alice went to sit back down with Jasper whilst I walked over to the officers.

The first officer was young with dark hair, he shook my hand telling me his name was Ben Cheney, the second officer looked older but only my a few years with dark blond hair, and his name was Demetri Voltolina.

"Edward Cullen."

"We're looking for an" Officer Cheney looked down at his notepad to read, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"That's my dad; I'll take you to him." I turned to walk down the white hallways to my dad. Once we had reached Angela's room, my dad came out seeing the officers. They followed him into his office to get a statement off him; I wanted to sit and wait outside Angela's room but my dad told me she wouldn't be waking up soon as they sedated her.

I went over to my family to wait with them; I reached them to see Emmett on the phone he looked up at my presence holding the phone out to me.

"Who is it?" I asked, taking the phone out of his hand.

"Its mom, she's worried."

"Hello? Mom?" my voice sounded weak even to my own ears, I didn't have any energy left in me, and I was mentally and physically drained.

"Yes, honey. How are you? Angela?" She asked.

"I-I don't know, dad couldn't tell me about any of it but the police are here and they're talking to him in his office right now. Oh, did you get hold of her parents for me?"

"I did get hold of Angela's mother, they're extremely worried about her but I tried to calm them down which is difficult with little information. Anyway they are driving out tonight but the earliest they can get back is tomorrow due to the snow."

"That's okay; I'll be staying with her."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll be over as soon as I can, okay?"

"Yes, love you mom."

"Love you to, Edward." I hung up, returning Emmett's phone to him. We were all sitting around in silence for a few minutes.

Both officers walked down the hallway towards us, "Edward Cullen, can we speak to you please."

"Sure. Sure." I followed them to a row of empty chairs as if it was providing us some sort of false privacy.

They asked me the usual questions, writing down everything I said word for word. I told them as much as I could; I told them that I knew it was Eric that did it. They told me they couldn't make any arrests at the moment but they would look into what I said. The officers both left telling me they would return later to get a statement from Angela if she was up to speaking with them.

I watched as the police car drove out of the car park before turning to Emmett. "I'm going to get some air."

Alice was the one to reply, "What do you mean Edward? You can't go around in the state you're in; you're going to look for Eric, aren't you?"

_How in the fuck does she know?_

"God, Alice, I'm not."

"Well Jasper is going with you, just to keep an eye on you." She looked over at Jasper, her eyes pleading with his.

"Of course Ali." He said, leaving her with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Call me if Angela wakes up." I told them all sternly.

Once we were in the car and out of the car park to Jasper, "I'm going to find him, Jasper. You can't stop me; I have to do this, to give me a piece of mind." I was way over the speed limit but I really could not give a flying fuck at that moment.

"Edward, I will let you do what you want. I know, remember Royce? Why do you think he left when he did? I told him I would kill him if I ever saw his face in this neighbourhood again. He thought he could hurt my twin sister like that and get away with it. I don't think so, I made that bastard pay."

Royce-Fucking-King, the dirtiest piece of scum on the planet.

Jasper was always the calm and collected one, he was very rarely in a fight but when he was, he could fight like the best of them. He was very good at handling himself, I felt almost bad for the person that had pissed him off so bad.

We drove around the blocks for a while until we stopped outside of _his _house; a few of the lights were on inside indicating someone had to be in. I parked outside of his driveway, Jasper followed me to the door, and I knocked softly on it waiting.

The door opened and he stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, I looked down to see his knuckles were busted up. My anger flared inside of me, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from lashing out at him.

He had probably fucking punched her, that's why they were so messed up.

"What the fuck Cullen? First you're fucking my girlfriend and now you come to rub it in my face. She is a nasty bitch anyway. Fucking hoe."

I punched him square in the jaw; he fell to the ground not expecting my attack.

"Take that back you fucker; you have no idea what she is like!" I growled, I lifted him up by his t-shirt punching him again and again in his face. Blood trickled down his nose and lip but I didn't care. My hand was fucked up from hitting the wall but I didn't care. My hand was starting to cramp but I still kept hitting him.

After, I dropped him on the floor in disgust, I kicked him hard in his gut making him cry out, and I grinned in satisfaction. "How do you like it now?" I kicked him a few times, punctuating every word with a blow to his chest. "Not so fucking tough are you now, don't you ever lay a finger on my girl again!"

For good measures I kicked right in the balls and he groaned out in pain.

I felt arms restraint me; I was so lost in my rage that I nearly lashed out at whoever was pulling me away from him.

"Edward." I heard Jaspers voice over the blood pounding in my ears, "Stop, you're killing him. Stop it." Jasper dragged me down the driveway as Eric lay there on the doorstep breathing heavily.

"You better hope Angela is okay."

**Wow, I hope you liked it! I was typing this out in college and falling asleep at the same time. Also I was just wondering would you guys read a Jasper/Angela or another Edward/ Angela story if I wrote one? I have idea's for both :D**

**Please leave me your thoughts.**

**Stay tuned...**


	22. She's awake

**It is just me or is anyone else really excited for Jackson Rathbone as his girlfriend is having a baby... I'm so happy for them and I have met him he is sooooooooooooo lovely! Anyway, love you guys for the support!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, it's not been beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

22. She's awake

_I'm in here,  
A prisoner of history.  
Can anybody help?_

_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_  
_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me_  
_I need you to hold all of the sadness I cannot…_  
_Live with inside of me_

_Sia – I'm in here_

Jasper drove around the block a few times whilst I sat breathing heavily trying to calm my frayed nerves. My mind was on auto-pilot I wasn't able to comprehend anything, my thoughts were jumbled. Nothing was clear the only thing I that was remotely clear was the fact that I should have killed him. I should have finished him off; I had no idea how long he has been causing my angel pain. That thought alone made me want to haul myself out of the moving vehicle and make my way back to him.

I repeatedly clenched my fists which as now fucked up and red, my knuckles had been split open and the blood was starting to clot a little.

"I'm taking you back to yours," Jasper told me. "You need to get that sorted out, I would have taken you to the hospital to get it sorted out but Alice wouldn't be happy that I let you hit him and I don't think you want people asking you questions right now?"

"No."

He just gave me a nod, understanding what I meant. That was one of Jaspers best qualities; he was good at reading people's emotions, he didn't need to make conversation to empathise with what was going on with you.

We drove silently to my house, when he drove into the driveway; I saw a few of the house lights on and my mom's car in the driveway.

_Oh fuck, I was hoping to miss her._

If she saw me in this state, with my hands and messed up she would surely go off on one with a worry. I loved my mom but she had the tendencies to baby me which didn't make sense seeing I was the middle child. Emmett was her first born, Alice was her little girl and I was the baby.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Jasper asked, noticing my hesitance.

"No, I'll do it. Thanks. You should get back to my sister, I'm sure she is wondering where we have both disappeared to. You can take my car, I'll bring my mom's up once I fix up my hand, ring me if there are _any _changes." I instructed him.

I watched Jasper back out of the driveway, the cold felt good against my skin. Soothing it. I opened the door with my keys, letting myself in.

"Hello?" My mom called out from the kitchen.

"It's just me." I yelled back, I just wanted to bandage my raw knuckles up and get the hell out of there and back to Angela. Mom came rushing out of the kitchen and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Are you okay, sweetie? How have you been holding up?"

I didn't realise how rough my voice was when I spoke to her "I- err- I'm trying to stay strong for her, I can't believe this happened to her, mom. I – just..." my words caught in my throat.

She softly ran her fingers through my hair, after a few moments I pulled away from her. I was about to make my way upstairs to go the main bathroom as that's where we kept the first aid kit however mom took hold of my hands making me wince from the sharp pain.

"Edward? What happened to your hand?" she asked, as she brought my knuckles closer to her face inspecting them.

"I just got into a bit of trouble, you know..."

"No, I'm afraid not. Now tell me what happened." She demanded, her eyes piercing mine.

"Okay."

I went into the living room to sit down on the couch whilst she brought the first aid kit; mom slowly cleaned my wounds with antibacterial wipes and was slowly bandaging them. "Am I going to have to ask again what happened?"

"I hit Eric, mom."

"For what reason, son?" she asked, whilst snipping the role to tie together.

"I know it's him; he is the one that hurt her. I wasn't even there for her, she needed me and I left her in his fucking clutches." I said, not caring that I swore in front of my mother.

"And seeing as she is the girl you love, you just couldn't let him get away with that, right?" she asked raising her thin brow at me. "You had to make sure he got a taste of his own medicine?" I nodded grimly.

"How do you know?"

"Emmett told me, that big brother of yours tells his momma everything." She smirked at me, attempting to lighten the mood.

"That eldest son of yours is a bit of a wuss." I replied.

"Leave my darling alone, now what is the damage with Eric."

"I can feel it mom, he has been hurting her for a while. It's not jealousy because he was with her, it's really not. I mean when I found her on the floor like that, God, I wanted to kill him and when I got my hands on him I didn't want to stop. I just kept on going and going and if it wasn't for Jasper I probably would have killed him." I rested my head in my hands whilst leaning forward on my knees.

"Oh, honey. He is okay though, right?" she asked as she ran her fingers softly through my hair.

"Just a few messed up ribs tops."

"I c-can't believe Angela would keep such a secret, looking back sh-she would be so happy and lively." Mom's voice came out stuttered, I saw the moisture pooling in her eyes, she quickly tried to blink her tears way but she wasn't fast enough and few tear drops made their way down her flushed cheeks.

"I-if she came to me, I would have helped her, Edward." She said, hastily wiping at her eyes.

"Mom, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." I told her sternly pulling her into a hug. We sat in silence on the couch for a while, I leant my head on her shoulder as she gently ran her fingers through my hair. I don't know the moment I felt my eyes drooping and my mind closing off sending me deep into a slumber.

I woke up to find myself lying on the couch with the same clothes I had on the night before. My eyes burned from the sunlight shining through the large windows, I looked at myself to that someone had covered me in a blanket. I softly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before getting up; I was meant to go back to the hospital, not fall asleep.

The house seemed to be empty, had they already made their way to the hospital without me? I showered in record timing, Jasper must have left my keys on the kitchen counter as I found there, as I was about to leave my cell phone went off.

I looked at the caller ID to see it was Emmett, whilst I threw on my coat I answered it.

"Emmett."

"Bro, Angela is up."

"Is she okay? I'm on my way now." I replied, running to m car.

"She is asking for you."

"Tell here I'm there, I'm coming now." I wheel spinned out of the gravel driveway.

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Leave me your thought and check out my new story, 'Escort My Heart' it is another Angela/Edward fic. It would be GREATLY appreciated!**


	23. Take care of you

**I apologise profusely! So sorry for the delay, I have exams so I have to revise. So much is happening at once. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, I think my beta left me lol**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

23. Take care of you

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

_Drake ft Rihanna – Take Care_

I drove as fast as possible, not bothering about the speeding limit. I just needed to get to my angel, just to see her awake, my heart felt like it would burst from the anticipation of seeing her. Once I had arrived at the hospital, I sprinted through the halls to get to Angela's room. Standing outside of her room waiting were my whole family apart from my father and Angela's parents looking very distraught. I don't even know when they arrived.

I ran past them, not bothering with pleasantries as I made my way into her room. My dad was stood at the foot of the bed, reading over Angela's chart. Angela was sitting up, propped by the pillows, she seemed to be breathing on her own which was a great sign, and she had stitches on her cheek. Her skin seemed washed out, lacking its usual olive hue, her eyes widened a little when she saw me rush into her room.

"Edward? I'm sorry son, you are going to have to wait outside with everyone else whilst I run some tests on Angela." My dad said.

"Dad, I just-"I didn't get to finish my sentence off as Angela cut in, she was looking down fiddling with her blanket as she spoke.

"It's okay Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if I could talk to Edward first then do the tests in a minute? I need to speak to him privately." She mumbled, sounding adorable.

"Sure. Just get someone to call me, okay?"

Angela just nodded in response, my dad left quiet but not before he gently squeezed my shoulder in comfort. I walked up to Angela, softly perching myself on the side of her bed, I took hold of her face in my hands slowly stroking her bruised lips with my thumb.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I was fucking terrified, Angel. I was so worried, thinking you wouldn't make it. God, I love you so much! I don't know where I'd be without you in my life." I said, leaning m forehead against hers.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Angela hiccupped, her eyes met mine and I saw the unshed tears brewing in them.

"Don't apologise, you have _nothing _to be sorry for, none of this is your fault. Why didn't you tell me? Hey? Why didn't you tell me what that bastard was doing to you, Ange? I could have helped you; I feel so fucking useless right now."

"I wanted to; I guess I was just scared he would find me and hurt me again." She was so scared; I wanted to kill the motherfucker. She shouldn't be afraid of anything, had no right to make her feel like this.

"How long has it been going on for?" I asked her seriously.

She looked away, breaking our eye contact and whispered so low; I just about heard it "just after Eric's mom died."

"Fuck, that long?" I asked, taking her hands in mine. "What did he do to you, Angel?"

She pulled her hands away from me, wrapping her arm around her body. Closing herself off from me.

"Angela." I said more sternly. "D-did he ever f-force you to do anything?" it hurt just to utter the words.

She couldn't look at me; her eyes were downcast as she softly nodded her head. My heart ached for her, I couldn't believe that fucker! I tipped her chin with my fingers, making her look at me, "Was it rape?"

"Yes." She whispered hoarsely, slumping back into the pillows. God, I wanted to kill him. I should have just finished him, when I had the chance.

I jumped up from the bed, anger coursing through my body spreading into my limbs. "Fuck! Angela, why did you let him do that to you? You should have come to me, fucking asked me for some help. Why? Hey, why did you let him get away with all this?" I shouted, gesturing with my hands to her bruised and battered body.

She flinched away as my hand was close to her, "Edward, please. Don't shout." She whispered, he voice so soft it barely carried over to me.

I felt guilty straight away, she thought I was about to hit her. Fuck.

"Baby, I-I wasn't going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you, beautiful." I said, sitting back onto the bed, taking her into my arms. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you." My eyes glazed over, I could feel tears in them starting to sting. I quickly tried to wipe them away, but Angela got there before me.

I looked down to see that she was also crying, her soft brown eyes rimmed red. "Shhh, don't cry. Nothing's going to happen to you now. You have me, baby, I'll take care of you." I said, gently placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Angela wrapped her arms around my neck, "Th-thank you."

"Don't thank me. You are my everything."

She smiled up at me, initiating the kiss this time; her hands ran softly through my hair as she asked her next question, "What's happening to Eric?"

My hands stopped the pattern they were tracing on her back, "I saw him, just after I found you." I looked away, not able to meet her stare.

"Edward, what did you do?"

"I gave him everything he deserves, not enough actually. If I had known he touched you the way he did, I should have killed him Angel. I should have fucking ended him when I had the chance to."

"No. No. You should have left him."

"He had it coming to him!"

"What if he tells the police?" she asked, worry colouring her face.

"Baby, after everything that's happened, I doubt he will." She yawned as I said this. "You need some rest, okay? I'll be here the whole time." I said to her, kissing her forehead.

Angela nodded, "Okay, night."

"Night, beautiful."

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review. I don't think it was great, if I'm honest.**


	24. Nightmare

**Sorry its late, Law exams have been going on.**

**I'm not feeling too great, sorry for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

24. Nightmare

_Well you might be a bit confused  
And you might be a little bit bruised  
But baby how we spoon like no one else  
So I will help you read those books  
If you will soothe my worried looks  
And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_Ingrid Michaelson – You and I_

I must have fallen asleep to as I woke up with Angela folded gently into me; my arms were wrapped around her stomach, her back was against my chest and my legs were wrapped around hers pinning her down onto the hospital bed. I tried to move away from her because she was sweating bullets under me when all of her breathing turned louder and she started thrashing under me.

"E-Eric I'm sorry! Please don't." She whispered harshly.

Her arms were flailing about so I took hold of them in case she caused herself more damage, her breathing was still ragged as I tried to sooth her.

"I won't do that again, I swear. Please stop, that hurts." She whimpered, pressing herself into me.

_Its him, she is having a fucking nightmare of him. She can't get away from him; he is invading her sleep now. He is going to pay for what he has done to my angel._

This carried on for a short while until right at the end she whispered for god to just let her die. My heart ached at her words; he had no right to harm her, to make her fucking _beg _for death. I had to control my breathing; I could feel my blood pumping fast in my veins. God, if Eric was here he would be the one begging for death. Not Angela.

Angela's breathing slowed down once again and her tense body relaxed. It seemed as if her nightmare was over, for now. That seemed to be the only nightmare she got that night.

I fell back asleep for a couple more hours until I woke again, I tried to slowly get up without waking her up when my father walked in to the room to check on her.

His lips were closed in a grim straight line; he looked as he had aged 10 years over night, he had known Angela since we were little toddlers. She was practically part of the family; my parents loved her as if she was their own.

"How has she been?" my dad asked, nodding towards Angela who was breathing softly against me.

"She's been okay; she is trying to stay calm." I told him.

"Any nightmares?" he implored.

"Just one, did she tell you what h-he did to her?" I could feel the bile rising in my stomach just thinking about that sick fucker.

"I'm afraid so, I had to run some tests to make sure she was okay, all that you can do now is be there for her, Edward. "

"I was ready to kill him dad." I told him seriously. "I just felt all this rage against him and the image in my mind of Angela on the floor crippled in pain was just replaying in my mind, over and over."

"I can understand the anger fuelling you however violence never sold anything Edward; I can see your mother has already taken care of your hand." He said checking over my bandages. "I'll come back to check on her when she is awake, okay?"

"Sure. Sure."

My father left and I just gently pulled my angel closer to me. I watched her sleep for about 15 extra minutes until she started to stir against me.

"Hi." Angela spoke timidly next to me.

"Hey, gorgeous." I said leaning down to press a kiss at her temple, I tried to ignore the stab to my heart when she flinched, but only a tiny bit when my lips came in contact with her skin.

I mustn't have done a very good job at hiding it as she smiled lightly ay me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Angela spoke as lifted her hand to pull my chin closer to hers so that she could kiss me chastely on the lips, it was quick but that kiss was all I needed as reassurance that we would be okay. We would make it through this obstacle.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

We lay with each other until my father came in again and check on her, he also told her that she could finally have some visitors which Angela was overjoyed by. Angela's parents rushed in first to see their daughter. She kept calm as her parents were asking her questions on what happened, how it happened, how she could let it happen.

They sat for a while, reluctant to leave until Angela told them to leave and go take care of David and Jude. Once they left Rose rushed in followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and lastly my mom who all wore identical worried expressions.

"I'm so sorry Angela!" Rosalie cried out, she took hold of Angela's hands in her own. "I should have told someone and maybe I could have stopped it from getting this bad. If only I had just told someone."

"Rose, it is fine, it's over now anyway, I could have asked for help myself but I didn't and survived through the consequences. I'm just glad you guys are all here." Angela pulled Rose into a hug as they sobbed together.

Emmett came up behind Rose, taking hold of her by her waist as she turned to sob into his chest, her fingers curling in shirt. This was a hard subject for her, we knew what she been through with Royce so Emmett whispered something to her to which she nodded and he wrapped his arms around her leading her out the room but not before looking back over his shoulder at us "It's good to see you Angie, if you want me to kick his ass just give me a shout."

"Thank you, Emmy bear." Angela smiled up at him.

Once they had left Angela were bombarded by everyone else all of them asking her questions on how she was feeling. Alice even asked her if she was well enough to go on a shopping spree with her soon which made everyone laugh.

Angela was happy, there was coloured restored in her cheeks, I think we could get through this. Together.

**Sorry its so short, I'm extremely ill at the moment. So I feel bleugh :(**

**Please leave a review!**


	25. Boobs

**This is a real short chapter just to tide you guys over, I am sorry about that. I also apologise profusely for the delay. Just stressing over stupid little things.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

26. Boobs.

_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can i be somebody else for all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart in every hour  
You're drowning in your imperfection_

_You mean so much_  
_That heaven would touch the face of humankind for you_  
_How special you are_  
_Revel in your day_  
_You're fearfully and wonderfully made_  
_Wonderfully made_

_Skillet – Imperfections_

It had been 2 months since Angela's _incident; _she wouldn't call it anything else. She said she just wanted to forget about everything but I knew different.

She would flinch at loud sounds and I hated it, the fact the she was constantly on edge. My father had informed her about a psychiatrist but she wouldn't even consider it, she told him she was recovering fine.

Angela had to sit in court and testify against the fucker, he received a guilty verdict and it was great to see him go down. He tried to pinpoint in all on my Angel at first saying she came onto him and provoked him into hitting her. I jumped up in the viewing gallery, shouting at the fucker, told the judge what he was which was a fucking liar who needs to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his miserable life.

I was nearly chucked out but Jasper pulled me back down and told me to keep calm at least till this was all over, after that Eric's story seemed to change. Prick had the audacity to then act all remorseful and say he was sorry for what he had done.

Once he was finally found guilty, he winked at Angela. I wanted to kill him right there, he fucking deserved it.

Getting back to reality was more difficult than you could imagine, people pointed and stared at school. It took weeks for other student to get over it, they did. Eventually.

Jessica Stanley had a whale of a time with this; she enjoyed spreading conniving rumours whilst the student body just lapped it up like kittens.

Jessica finally came up to me and handed me a leaflet as I sat with Rosalie and Jasper

"Hey, Eddie." She purred, leaning over the table showing her ample amount of breast. Her bright pink bra peeking out, her dignity fell right out of the window.

"Boobs," Rosalie clicked her fingers, catching Jessica's attentions "pull your top up, no one wants to see your underwear."

Jessica sputtered, pulling up her top, "I-I err didn't know you could see it." She laughed nervously pulling her top up, "I just wanted to invite you to my party, it's in a few days. You should come, it'll be fun."

She smiled, passing leaflets around to everyone and left the table hastily.

"Tramp." Rose muttered, smirking at Jasper and me.

"Are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I might take Angela, just to get her out of her house. She has just been studying like crazy lately." I answered.

"I'm not; Emmett and I are going out to dinner anyway. Are you taking Alice, Jazz?"

"See what she says, though Ali doesn't need an excuse to dress up so she probably will say yes." He chuckled.

"What's that?" Alice sat next to Jasper taking hold of his hand in hers whilst Jasper placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Jessica Stanley is having a party." He answered her.

"Oh, could be fun." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You think Angela will be okay with it? I mean she hasn't been out in a while and I think this could do her some good." I said seriously.

"She needs time to heal, Edward. She will never be able to forget this but if you give her enough time she may be able to heal. You just have to be there for her." Rose said softly, it was moments like this I was thankfully for her bluntness.

Alice jumped up from her seat and came round to wrap her arms around me, "She'll be okay, Edward. I just know it."

~O~

I knocked on Angela's door and waited for her to answer.

"Come in."

I walked in to see her on her bed surrounded by her books.

"You okay, beautiful?" I went to kiss her.

"Uh hm," she smiled against my lips.

"What do you say we go partying?" I asked her, cautiously.

"Wait, Jessica's party?" she looked at me, apprehension colours her eyes.

I nodded at her, "It'll be fun."

"I don't know Edward, people may talk." She said as I sat down next to her on her bed.

I took hold of her face in my hands so she wouldn't look away from me. "Angela, listen to me, I don't care what any of them say and neither should you. They can all go fuck themselves, what are they going to say? Nothing we can't handle and if any one does say anything to you I'll just fuck em up."

"Edward." She chastised softly, but her smile gave her away.

"Fine, we shall walk out together with our heads held high."

She smiled at him, "That's more like it." She giggled.

"So, are you going to have fun?" I said, pulling her body closer to mine.

"Yes Eddie, I will be sure to have fun." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I asked her, cocking my brow.

She jumped off the bed, "What you gonna do about it? Hmm?" I chased her around her bedroom until we both fell onto her bed.

"Are you really okay?" I whispered into her ear as her breathing slowed down a little.

She turned to look at me, "Edward please, I am feeling better." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I really am." She said with conviction.

**I'm sorry it's so crappy; the next chapter will be much better and longer (I promise). I think this story will be coming to an end soon, probably a few more chapters.**

**Leave a review? Please?**


	26. Sexy Stubble

**Thanks so much for the reviews, last chapter.**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I was eager to get this out.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but I really did have fun writing this.**

26. Sexy Stubble

_Tell me, is it only me, do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_

_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
So can we say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do_

_Colbie Caillat – I do  
_

Angela

6 months later

People seemed to get over their initial shock of what had happened to me, at first they would stare and whisper but thankfully they moved on. In high school no matter what you did, you could always count on being outshone whether you want to be or not; by a false pregnancy or someone cheating.

Now, not many people spoke about Eric. His name barely came up; it was as if people were afraid to speak his name around me, like I would break by the sound of it. He didn't matter to me anymore, Edward had made sure of that, he was there to help me every step of the way. All of my friends were, they were always there for me if I needed anything and it felt like they were silently cheering me up.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett had gone camping for a few days with Dr. Cullen for a few nights; I was missing Edward profusely, even though it was a few nights. I was much more comfortable around him and just able to be myself for him.

I walked over to Rosalie's locker, where she stood talking to Alice.

"So you haven't seen Jasper yet?" Alice asked Rosalie.

Rose looked annoyed at her, "Alice, he is coming back with your brothers. If you haven't seen them then I have not seen my twin, now stop asking me."

Rose's tone didn't waiver Alice's smile, "Well when you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Looking for whom, Darlin'?" We all turned to see Jasper leaning against a locker, his arms folded.

"You're back!" Alice squealed in delight, she ran up to him, jumping into his arms and clinging onto him like a koala. She got a few funny looks from people walking past but she didn't seem to care and neither did he from the way he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around laughing.

I couldn't help smiling at them, they were always like this.

"Rose." He smiled at his twin, who smiled back in response.

"Here, I thought you were going to come back all stubbley," Alice brushed her fingertips against Jasper's jaw.

Jasper looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Edward and Emmett were walking towards us, "unlike Edward, I remembered to pack my razor." He smirked gesturing the stubble growing on Edward's face.

Personally, I thought it looked _very _attractive and wouldn't have minded feeling it against my fingers. I felt his hands wrap around my stomach pulling my back flush against his front, the heat sent pleasant shivers down my body. His large hands squeezed my hips gently whilst he placed soft kisses on my neck and as I was wearing a t-shirt it was easy access for him.

It felt so difficult not to moan out loud, his hands alone were driving me crazy. It had been two weeks since I finally let Edward in and gave myself to him completely; I think making love with Edward had completed me. I knew I was ready and he took his time savouring me, unlike anything I had in the past, he made me feel confident and beautiful in my body.

I had no bruises, the only imperfections on my skin were scars left over; I tried as much as possible to cover them up however once I was alone with Edward he would kiss each scar telling me I was beautiful and because of his words I was able to wear shirts with shorter sleeves and not feel ashamed.

Once I had controlled my breathing, I looked at Edward, "why didn't you use Emmett's or your fathers?" I asked, finally feeling his sexy masculine stubble.

Emmett's booming laughter caught my attention next to Rose, "He was being a big wuss about it being unhygienic."

"I like it." I whispered softly, so only Edward could hear.

He looked at me incredulously, "really?"

I smiled up at him, "hmm, well then I might just keep it for a little while." He said and pulled me along away from everyone else so we could get to class.

"Just keep it for tonight." I said to him, feigning innocence.

We stood by my locker as it was closest to our Algebra class, "I may need some convincing, Miss Weber." He said placing a soft kiss on my lips, slowly brushing his tongue along the bottom one.

"I don't mind that." I smiled against his lips, running my fingers through his hair.

We both stopped when we heard someone coughing next to us, we both looked up to see Mrs. Coats stood there shooting us both the evil eye. "Mr Cullen, Miss Weber, PDA is not allowed so please leave that for when you are in your own time." She said before walking off.

I burst out laughing with Edward, it felt right, he brought me back to life.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you to."

I wasn't afraid from anyone anymore.

I was young, free and careless as it should be.

I used to think Eric was a blessing but I was wrong; it had and always would be Edward.

**The End.**

**Wow, I can't believe it's really finished! I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending, at first I had more things planned for this story but I just felt like it needed to end now otherwise it would have dragged on and got boring. **

**I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are as well, please leave me your thoughts! I just want to thank everyone so much, whoever read it or contributed to it; THANK YOU!**

**I feel all emotional now; this is my first completed story :,) **


End file.
